Sakura's Determination
by cutehoney4
Summary: Sakura the brains of team 7 get betrayed by her teammates during chunin exams and her kekkei genkai is reviled.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sakura's Determination**_

 **Chapter 1**

" **Inner"**

"Regular conversation"

 **This is my first Naruto story don't hold back on the comments**

Sakura the brains of team 7 get betrayed by her teammates during chunin exams and her kekkei genkai is reviled.

* * *

Sakura and her teammates Naruto and Sasuke had been a team for over 6 months now and they can work well together now. Sakura and her team sensei is Kakashi, he is very laid back and knows a lot of jutsu's. Kakashi didn't really pay sakura any attention because she was a girl and was obsessed with the last Uchiha. Sakura had to train herself in ninjutsu and she learned to expand her chakra enough to not get noticed by her sensei.

Sakura and her teammates had went on an escort mission to wave 2 months ago and barely succeeded in completing the mission. The mission wasn't too bad she learned how other ninjas are and they have Haku in their village now. After the wave mission the third gave them 2 days off and Haku was interrogated for a week.

A few weeks later Kakashi had told them to meet at the bridge, he told them that he put them in the chunin exams and that he was happy to see that they made so far. After Kakashi's announcement Sasuke tried to make sakura quit because he saw her as weak and she would be in his way, but sakura told him she wasn't going to quit and that she will be a supportive teammate. When team 7 went to the first part of the exams they saw Kakashi and he told them that the exams required everyone in the group to be part of the exams.

When they entered the building some older chunin tried to trick them to think that the door they were guarding was the entrance but sakura pointed out that she sensed that there was a genjusu around them. After walking away from the chunin they were almost to the exam spot when Rock Lee stopped them and asked sakura out, sakura of course feeling awkward said no. Sasuke being stupid agreed to fight Lee but lost because of how fast Lee was. They also saw Guy who was Lee's sensei they both wear green spandex.

Now team 7 were at the first part of the exams, they looked around and saw many tough ninjas. Naruto not caring about where they were at started yelling how he could beat everyone in the room, sakura punched him in the head and told him to shut up. Then after sakura shut Naruto a mysterious boy name Kabuto came up to the leaf genin and gave them a few pointers on what not to do because he repeated the exams so much.

The proctor Ibiki aka the head interrogator had walked into the room getting everyone's attention by saying that the first part of the exams started and told them if they were caught cheating them and their team would be automatically removed from the exams. Sakura and Sasuke were worried that Naruto would ruin their chances on going on to the next stage but Naruto stuck it out and they passed to the first exams.

The second proctor was Anko she is also an interrogator and told them that they will be at the forest of death tomorrow. Sakura met up with the team the next morning, she made sure to have extra kunai's, bandages, scrolls, and solider pills and bought an emergency healing shot from a medical ninja. Sasuke and Naruto had did the same except for the pills and bandages, Anko had gave her speech about sticking together and that each team has one special scroll either heaven or earth. Anko had gave the teams the OK to enter the forest and they entered each choosing a quick spot to talk strategy.

"We need to make sure we know who is who when we are confronted by the enemy" Sasuke said

"Let's go with a password…. maybe what a ninja does" sakura suggested

"No let's just go our own way you're going to be in me and Naruto's way" Sasuke said to a dumbfounded sakura

"What do you mean in your way I give everything my all and now you're telling me to I hope to see you at the finishing spot!" sakura said venomously

"Well sakura you can't even keep up with me and Sasuke during training and you probably won't even get bothered because of how you look" Naruto said with a smile on his face

"That not my fault that sensei wont train me like you two and people will bother me because im so small and an easy target!" sakura said feeling her heart breaking as they tell her that she dead weight.

"It is your fault and Naruto and I agreed to leave you behind besides I have the scroll, you know where the finishing point is meet us there." Sasuke said motioning Naruto to follow him

Sakura was pissed she couldn't believe that they left her to fend for herself and that they called her weak. The only reason she couldn't show how strong she was because her kekkei genkai would make her wanted by all clans because she can copy their blood line completely and give birth to pure blood children and that she was able to become immortal. Sakura pushed her anger for the boys aside and concentrated on the journey ahead in the forest, she climbed on top of one of the trees and looked ahead to see what possible dangers there was she saw a few bodies a good 9 miles away.

Sakura started jumping tree to tree making sure to avoid detection by other teams, sakura managed to get though a quarter of the forest when she sensed a team behind her.

"Hey little girl where's your team" a rain genin asked with a sinister grin

"My team left me" sakura said kunai in hand

"Ohhh really I think your lying" the female rain genin said

"I will give you 10 seconds to give me your scroll or you will regret not giving it to us" the rain genin

The rain genin started counting, sakura braced herself for the beating but then inner finally spoke.

" _ **What are you doing! do you want to die young idiot, you will fight back use our family skill to our advantage don't let me take over!"**_

Sakura eyes changed from her green pupils to gold with a red gleam, the rain genin were taken back by her eye change and looked at her curiously. Sakura then put her hands together into a ball and summoned water in her hands and turned it into ice. Sakura had copied Haku's blood line and attacked the surprised genin, sakura killed all three of the genin with many ice spike coming out of them, sakura looted them and gained a heaven scroll and extra kunai's and some jutsu scrolls. Sakura looked forward in the direction of the finishing spot and swore to finish before them.

 _ **Thank you for reading this I want any type of comment you give thank you very much for reading :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sakura's determination**_

" _ **Inner"**_

"Regular conversation"

Chapter 2

Sakura after killed the rain genin with her kekkei genkai deactivated it so no one would notice and started jumping tree to tree again. Sakura was looking in all direction while she was jumping from the trees she sensed many teams ahead of her and sensed that they already know where she was, sakura made the risky decision to meet the teams head on knowing that she would probably need to activate her kekkei genkai again.

Sakura stopped jumping from tree to tree and jumped down to the ground sensing a mysterious team behind her. When sakura turned around to see the team behind her she was surprised to see that it was a leaf team and worried about them talking about her being alone later.

"Hey Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru how is your team doing?" sakura said with a fake smile

" .what are you doing alone s…sakura?!" Hinata said worried

"Yeah why are you alone sakura its dangerous" Kiba said

"Well we decided to separate to see where teams are setting up, you guys can go ahead I will be fine guys don't worry" sakura said

"Okay if you're sure then come on guys we need to find the other scroll anyway" Kiba said running off with Hinata and Shino.

Sakura did a sigh of relief that they didn't ask to many question, sakura was about to start running to the finishing spot when a new team came from behind her throwing a set of kunai's at her. Sakura dodged the kunai's and looked in their direction, she saw that they were genin from mist and they were all boys. Sakura was looking to see if they had any type of disadvantage she could take advantage of, she saw that one of the boys had a recent injury to his shoulder and the other two boys had recent injuries to their legs. Sakura seeing her advantage did a shadow clone jutsu, she made 5 clones of her with kunai's and tag bombs on them. Sakura had attacked the mist boys in groups of two to have a better advantage in battle. Sakura's clones fighting the boys with the hurt legs had managed to separate the boys and managed to cut their knee's, making them fall holding their knee then the two clones latched onto the hurt boys and then using the explosive tag they detonate killing them.

Sakura and her other clone had charged at the boy with the hurt shoulder and cut both of his shoulders making him hiss at the pain. The mist genin cut the original sakura face in retaliation to his shoulders being hurt, sakura placed a hand on her cheek to see if the cut was deep. The cut was not deep but did sting, sakura and her clone again charged him this time cutting his ribs, the mist genin held both side of his ribs and the sakura clone latched on to him also detonating and killing him. Sakura put a little antibiotic on her cheek and a bandage, she then looted the mist genin they had an earth scroll. Sakura had now both scrolls a heaven and earth scroll all she needed to do was go to the finishing spot. Sakura took off to the finishing spot when she sensed Naruto's charka spark and felt a dark aura near Naruto, so sakura ran to his direction.

Sakura hoped that they weren't dead because she wouldn't be able to pass on to the next stage and she was wondering who they were fighting. When she seen Naruto he was falling, she threw a kunai to catch him and saw Sasuke fighting that weird lady from earlier. Sakura also saw that Sasuke was about to lose so she threw a set of kunai's at the lady, this gained both of their attention Sasuke jumped sakura's direction and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Sakura handed him a solider pill and he started chewing it.

"Well well if it isn't the only girl in the group I was wondering where you went" the mysterious lady said

"That is none of your business freak! And why are you messing with them!" sakura said

"Why young sakura I simply was testing Sasuke there, and it also none of your business either" the lady said

"Sakura…get out of here your no match for her!" Sasuke said

"No I will stay here because I won't pass if you two die" sakura said bracing herself for the fight "Since I will be fighting you I might as well reveal my true identity before you get yourself knocked out like your friend over there, my name is Orochimaru and im going to be the face you wish wasn't here." Orochimaru said with a big smile

 ** _Thank you for reading give me your thoughts, tell me what you want added to the story_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura's Determination**

" **Inner"**

"Regular conversation"

Chapter 3

Orochimaru chuckled at sakura because she was going to fight him, sakura was deciding on a battle plan to defeat Orochimaru, when inner decided to take over.

" **Sorry sakura but the fun is just getting started"** inner said

Orochimaru was taken back by the sudden change in attitude and that the atmosphere was filled with blood lust. Sakura surprised Orochimaru and Sasuke when she disappeared, Orochimaru was trying to sense where she disappeared to when a kunai cut his face making him mad and threw a set of kunai's in her direction. The kunai's miss inner and she send Orochimaru another kunai, but he saw this one coming and dodge it not sensing her trap she made.

Orochimaru had jumped back into a sharp string trap with hidden explosive tags. The string cut Orochimaru left arm all the way to the bone and the hidden explosive blows up in front of him making him lose his left arm completely and have burn marks on his face.

"Damn you little girl!" Orochimaru said, sending his right arm to sakura but inner activated the kekkei genkai from the distance and decided to use Sasuke blood line to distract him. Inner eye's changed from the gold to red with a black spiral in the center of her eyes. Sasuke saw the eyes from a distance and thought it was his brother, he tried to get up out of rage but couldn't because his muscles were still stiff.

Sakura looked directly at Orochimaru with the Uchiha eyes and casted a powerful genjusu around them. The genjusu looked like the forest they were in already. Orochimaru was trying to figure out if it was the girl or the older Uchiha doing this, while he was distracted inner changed from the Uchiha blood limit to Haku's blood limit. She made five long and skinny ice needles and threw them at Orochimaru.

He unfortunately dodges three of the five needles, the needles that did hit him hit his right leg, left leg and left shoulder. Orochimaru gasped with pain and was wondering if he was really messing with a little girl or an anbu, Orochimaru pulled the ice spear's from his shoulder and right leg, he was about to pull the last spear out when inner charged him and slit his throat.

" **Well I would say that this was a great battle don't you agree Orochimaru"** said a smiling inner

Orochimaru was holding his throat in disbelief that he was going to die, so with the last of his strength he tried to bite Sasuke to give him the curse mark but Inner kicked his head away.

"Why won't you die already im busy!" inner said

Orochimaru head went back to his body and he died within seconds from the blood loss.

"WHAT was that, how do you know all this stuff and where I my BROTHER!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura/inner

" **First of all you won't be yelling at me! Second mind your own business and third what brother I seen none" inner** said slightly pissed

"YOU were weak and now YOU show that your strong was everything an act!" Sasuke yelled again. This made inner/Sakura go towards him and lift him up by his collar

" **YOU WILL NOT YELL AT ME! And yes I've been hiding my strength for this event to how you and that ungrateful ramen eater that I had been training. Now you will be sleep till I need your assistance**." Both inner and Sakura said knocking Sasuke out.

Inner let Sakura take control again and she opened one of the empty scrolls she first grabbed Naruto and put him in first then Sasuke. Sakura looked around to see if anybody was watching them or if anybody was coming. Sakura sensed a lot of ANBU were coming her way and she started jumping to the finishing spot.

When the ANBU came to see if they could track Orochimaru, when they saw him dead on the ground and that he had been impaled and lost his right arm. Anko had went up to him to see if he was really dead when he had one last thing to say.

"Watch…out…..for the…pink head…girl" Orochimaru said with his final words

"What did he say Anko-san" Boar asked

"He said to watch out for the pink head girl, isn't he on Kakashi's team?" Anko asked

"Yes" Owl said

"We will tell him after this part of the exams" Anko said

The ANBU collected Orochimaru body and left to give his body to medical, while Anko left to tell the third about Orochimaru's death and Kakashi's student.

 _ **Back to sakura**_

Sakura had made it to the finishing spot and opened both the heaven and earth scroll. The person everyone loves at the academy pop out Iruka sensei

"Congrats on passing yo…."

"Where are your other teammate's sakura?" Iruka asked

"They are right here" sakura said with a smile, she unsealed the scroll and Naruto and Sasuke popped out still knocked out.

"Umm you all pass, sakura do you mind carrying Sasuke while I carry Naruto to the little clinic here" Iruka asked

"Not a problem" sakura said carrying Sasuke on her back.

 **Thank you all for reading give me your thoughts**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura's Determination**

Chapter 4

 **Thank you all for reading :D**

Sakura helped Iruka sensei carry the boys to the clinic and was given another bandage to cover the old one on check.

"Alright Sakura I will leave the boys to you and by the way your team is one of the few here so be careful around others" Iruka said

"Okay sensei bye" sakura said waving to him

After Iruka left sakura looked at the boys on the beds, sakura glared at them for a while seething with anger. Sakura decided to walk around the building since she had 2 days left till the preliminaries, Sakura walked to the library and saw a boy with red hair and black paint around his eyes. Sakura saw that he was a bit agitated about something and that he was carrying a large gourd on his back. Sakura decided to walk into the library anyway, she went to the medical section remembering that the medic nin wo gave her the shot told her that she should study it to use to her advantage in battle. Sakura sat three tables away from the mysterious red head, what Sakura didn't notice was that he was staring at her. Sakura finally noticed that he was staring at her and looked up and smiled.

This made the mysterious boy look shock, he got up and went to sakura

"Why did you smile at me?" the boy asked

"Well you look like a nice person" sakura said

"Im not a nice person, I am to always be alone" the boy said

"You don't have to be alone I can be your friend if you want" sakura said with a smile

"Friend?" the boy said

"Yes friend and by the way my name is Sakura" Sakura told him

The boy didn't know how to respond to sakura, he turned around left the library leaving Sakura alone to read. After the boy left sakura started reading more on the medical chakra and ninjutsu, sakura found a section on medical scalpel. Sakura read how to use the technique and once she read it enough to understand she decided to practice a little bit. Sakura ran chakra to her right hand and saw that her chakra changed from blue to green. She used her index finger to cut into the table and was amazed to see how effective it was, this had her thinking how easy it would be to cut her enemy up with no effort.

Sakura deciding that she spent enough time in the library went to check on the boys, when she was walking to the clinic she saw Hinata sitting down by herself.

"Hey Hinata you guys made it too" Sakura said

"Y.. we did" Hinata said

"W… is your t…ttteam?" Hinata asked

"They decided to be reckless and get knocked out before we finished that's all" sakura said

Hinata twirled her fingers and tried to get words out of her mouth, Hinata closed her eyes tight and asked Sakura a daring question

"SS...Sakura do you know if Naruto likes me?" Hinata asked worried

"I really can't say because he doesn't say anything about you and he talks about Ino more than he talks about you sorry" Sakura said bluntly

Hinata had her head down while Sakura told her about what Naruto really feels about her, then when Sakura mentioned Ino her heart started feeling heavy and felt jealous because Ino was what Naruto thought about. Hinata was about to start crying when Sakura lifted her chin up

"Hey don't cry over somebody that doesn't care, you can be whatever you like in the is world Hinata, you can be the head leader of your clan, you can beat the person always wanted too, you can surpass whoever is stronger than you don't you dare cry for him or anybody that doesn't treat right!" Sakura told Hinata.

Hinata looked at Sakura with hope and a new found courage, Hinata fixed her composer and looked Sakura straight in the eye.

"Tell me what is needed for me to change Sakura"  
"First of all you have to stop stuttering when you talk, second you need to look braver than you usually do that really it I say" Sakura said

"Thank you Sakura!" Hinata said running to her room

Sakura finally went to the clinic and saw that the boys were still a sleep, she left them a note saying that their room was E5 and went to the room. She took a shower and changed into a long shirt to sleep in. Sakura then got into her bed and went to sleep waiting for the preliminaries to start in 2 days.

 _ **Thank you for reading please give me your thoughts**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sakura's Determination**_

Chapter 5

" **Inner"**

"Regular conversation"

Am not going into everyone's fight this chapter and Kabuto doesn't forfeit

Sakura and her team had been in the preliminaries building for 2 days, Sakura has ignored Sasuke and Naruto since they woke up and ignored their questions they were asking. Naruto was asking what happened to the creepy lady and Sasuke was asking where his brother was, Sakura rolled her eyes to their constant question and decided to train her scalpels and expand her chakra by meditating.

Today was the day of the preliminaries and all the teams who survived, the proctor was Hayate who gave them the rules of the competition, one rule was that he can stop the match if the ones fighting went too far or somebody is on the verge of death. Sakura saw all of the rookie 9 had made it and saw the mysterious boy from the other day. the fights were set at random and the first name to appear on the board Sasuke and a member of Kabuto.

"Good luck Sasuke!" Ino said

"YEAH don't lose teme!" Naruto said

Sasuke walked down the stairs and waited for Hayate to start the match

"Are you both ready?" Hayate asked both fighters, they both nodded and Hayate started the match

Sasuke and the boy first threw kunai at each other and dodge the attack, soon they fight hand to hand combat. Sasuke wanted the battle to end and used his fire ball jutsu at the boy who was too late to dodge it and received burns to his upper body. The boy was in a lot of pain and forfeited the match because of the burns.

"Sasuke you made it!" Ino said hugging him

"Ha you made it teme but my fight will be more epic!" Naruto said

"Good job" Kakashi said, but noticed that Sakura hadn't said anything to encourage the boys

"Sakura what wrong you haven't said anything to Sasuke or to Naruto since the match started?" Kakashi asked

"Nothing to worry about sensei im just watching the matches" Sakura said

"If you say so" Kakashi said, he figured the reason she is like this will come out later

The next fight was Shino and Zuko from the sound trio, the fight was quick because of Shino's bugs going inside of Zuko's tubes in his hands causing his arms to explode, Shino won the match.

The next fight now was Kankuro of the sand siblings and a sound ninja, Kankuro won the match with his puppet scarecrow.

This time Sakura was up the person she was fighting was Ino

"Don't lose Ino" Shikamaru said

"You can do it Ino!" Choji said snacking on chips

"Good luck sakura" Kakashi said eyeing the boys

"Um..y..yeah good luck sakura" Naruto said not looking at Sakura, many of the other teams noticed the tension

Sakura went down the stairs and looked at the mysterious boy staring at her intensively, Sakura just looked at him before going down the stairs completely. She and Ino were now standing face to face

"You should just quit forehead you know that your weak" Ino said

"Just you wait Ino" Sakura said

"Are both of you ready" Hayate asked they both nod and he starts the match

Sakura starts the match with throwing many kunai's at Ino, Ino dodged the kunai's and threw some of her own to defect some the kunai's coming at her. Then Ino went to make Sakura trip by kicking her leg but Sakura jumps back and stays on defense.

"Why are you fighting so hard, why are you not quitting, is it because you know that you have no friends or is it because your just a civilian child" Ino said, this really pissed Sakura off because she was making fun of her because she was civilian and doubted her abilities to fight.

"So you believe im weak and that im a civilian child, you are seriously wrong!" Sakura told a surprised Ino and shocking the people on the upper level.

Sakura charged at Ino with kunai in hand and stabbed a still surprised Ino in the shoulder then backed away. Then Sakura pulled out another kunai and threw it at Ino's right leg, Ino reached for her leg after the kunai had striked her and looked at Sakura with confusion. The crowd on the stairs were surprised as well by her movement and sudden mood change.

Now Ino was getting mad and seriousness and decided to use her kekkei genkai against Sakura. Sakura saw that Ino was getting serious and saw Ino put her hands together.

"INO don't use that!" Shikamaru yelled

"Mind transfer jutsu!" Ino said, transferring her soul to Sakura's body

Ino was now inside of Sakura's body but didn't expect to be scared inside of Sakura's head.

" **You bitch why are you in my head!" Inner said**

"Who are you?" Ino asked **  
"This is my space you will learn to never invade my head!" inner said**

Inner had made kunai's inside of Sakura's head and striked Ino's soul with them and sending her back into her body. Sakura returned back to normal while Ino was sent back into her body but with the many cuts inner left her with showing. The people on the stairs were surprised by Ino's many cuts and how sakura kicked her out of her head. Ino was forced to quit because of the many mysterious cuts on her.

"You won Sakura I didn't know you could fight like that" Kakashi said

"Don't worry about it sensei" Sakura said

"NO Sakura tell me what happened to make you change so suddenly" Kakashi insisted

"Does it have to do with you guys in the forest splitting up?" Kiba said receiving a deadly glare from Sakura and getting a shocked look from the jounin.

"Why were you all not together in the forest!?" Kakashi said with seriousness

"Ask your boys" Sakura said ignoring Kakashi's question and watched the new match start

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter please give me your thoughts**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakura's Determination**

Chapter 6

" **Inner"**

"Regular conversation"

* * *

Finishing off the preliminaries

The upcoming fight was now Tenten vs. Temari of the sand siblings, Temari won the match with her giant fan. After that fight was Shikamaru and Kin of the sound trio, Shikamaru won by using his shadow passion by knocking herself out.

Now Naruto vs Kiba

"YEAH it my turn!" Naruto yelled

"Don't lose dobe" Sasuke said

"Hey don't doubt me!" Naruto said

"There's plenty of reason to doubt you" Sakura muttered

"What did you say Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"Nothing" Sakura said

"WOO my turn watch how I beat him!" Kiba said

"Good luck Kiba" Hinata said without stuttering

"What! You didn't stutter Hinata" Kiba said

"That was surprising" Shino said

"Indeed" Kurenai said

"Things change" Hinata said gaining some looks from the leaf genin

When Naruto went down to the floor he saw a dog next to Kiba, he learned that Akamaru was allowed to fight. The fight starts with Kiba charging Naruto then punching Naruto in the face, Naruto rebounded from the punch by kicking Kiba's leg. The kick made Kiba jump back, after a few more punches and kicks, Kiba and Akamaru did their double take over to beat Naruto but Naruto farted making Kiba be disadvantaged by his high sense of smell and Naruto winning by using his shadow clones.

"You won dobe" Sasuke said

"Congrats Naruto all of my students passed" Kakashi said with a happy expression

"Yeah BELIVE IT!" Naruto said

The next fight was Hinata vs. Neji they both are cousins and both possess the byakugan. Neji tried to discourage Hinata from the fight because she was weak but she remembered Sakura's words and said that she will fight. The fight started out with Neji attacking Hinata but Hinata after each hit managed to fit him back. Neji was pissed that she suddenly had all this courage and started hitting her vital spots making Hinata cough up blood and hinata said that she wasn't going to give up.

Hinata had decided to play Neij's game and hit his vitals, he also coughed up blood and backed away from Hinata. Both Neji and Hinata wanted the battle to end and they both attacked each other at the same time, knocking each other out with a blow to the heart. The leaf genin were worried for both because of the internal damage they were doing to each other.

"My rival won't be at the end with me!" Lee said

"It's alright Lee you should be next!" Guy said with a big grin

After Hinata and Neji were taken by medical the next fight was Lee vs. Gaara the youngest of the sand siblings. Sakura looked at the Gaara with curiosity who looked at Sakura with a menacing bloodlust, this made Sakura worried for Lee.

"Are both of you ready?" Hayate asked both of the boys nodded and Hayate started the match

Lee was the first to attempt to strike but was surprised by a sand barrier protecting Gaara. Sakura saw why she felt worried for Lee, the sand was different she just had to try to figure it out. Lee tried doing more kicks to Gaara but the sand always protected him. At this point Gaara started attacking and lee had to dodge really fast because of the sand. Lee removed his weights and managed to hit Gaara but he also had sand on his body, this made Gaara mad and he grabbed Lee's leg with his sand and threw him to a wall. Making Lee's back extremely sore and his right leg sprained.

Lee asked Guy if he had permission to use "it" and Guy told him yes, the 'it' was the 8 gates which Guy can do but at the risk of your life. Lee activated the gate and started over powering Gaara, Lee kicked Gaara down to the ground but Gaara's sand protected him from the fall and Gaara's sand Grabbed Lee's left arm and crushed it. Sakura felt like she needed to stop him somehow but didn't know how but inner always finds a way to surprise people.

" **Hey Gaara STOP! You won don't crush his body anymore!" inner yelled**

Gaara looked at Sakura with surprise look and took in her words and stopped his sand from crushing Lee, the older sand siblings looked at sakura with disbelief and silently praised her for stopping him.

"You your Sakura right, I want to fight you next round" Gaara said walking up the stairs

"Sakura how did you do that!" Sasuke and Naruto said

"All I did was help him realize he was going a little too far that's all" Sakura said

"You have good negotiation skills Sakura" Kakashi said

"Um thanks" Sakura said

After Lee's fight it was Choji vs Dosu of the sound trio, Dosu won by transmitting sound waves to Choji and knocking him out. Since Hinata and Neji's fight was a tie Kabuto passed automatically

"All who passed come down" Hayate told them

"Im giving you all numbers, if your number is 1 then you will fight 2 get it" Hayate said the genin nod and are given random numbers.

Shikamaru vs. Temari

Dosu vs. Sasuke

Kankuro vs. Shino

Naruto vs. Kabuto

Sakura vs. Gaara

The genin looked at each other and looked back at the hokage who told them that they have a month before the big event to train. The genin were dismissed to go home and rest, Sakura wondered if her lazy sensei found a trainer for her.

 _ **Thank for reading please tell me what you thought**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura's Determination**

" _ **Inner"**_  
"Regular conversation"

Chapter 7

After the preliminaries Sakura went home to rest, when she entered the house her mother greeted her with a hug and asked how it went.

"The exams went well until the second part mom" sakura said

"What do you mean until the second part" Mebuki asked

"Well my teammates decided to leave me behind and I was force to use 'IT' " Sakura said

"Why did 'IT' had to use?!" Mebuki

"Because I was cornered and I had to make the choice to either be beaten up or fight back" Sakura said with her head down

Mebuki took a deep breath in and looked at her daughter with sympathy

"I can forgive that action Sakura, just remember when you reveal this to the village many will try to discourage you from being a ninja and many will try to force you into their family, all im asking is that you be careful and choose who makes you happy." Mebuki said making Sakura cry

"Now, now why don't you get some rest alright" Mebuki told sakura, Sakura went to her room to rest while Mebuki looked down at the floor worried.

"May my only daughter find a safe path" Mebuki whispered to herself

Sakura woke up the next morning with a lot of energy and went down for breakfast, she saw that Mebuki had left a note for Sakura on top of her breakfast

Sakura,

I went shopping sorry to leave you, enjoy breakfast!

From Mom

Sakura read the note and ate her breakfast then left to meet Kakashi at the training grounds. When Sakura arrived at the field she was ignored by her Naruto and Sasuke, she really didn't care about them at that moment, Sakura just wondered who was training her for the month.

"Yo" Kakashi said

"Come on your late! Tell us who were going to be training with!" Naruto yelled

"Well here's the problem, you see I was expecting you boys to pass but not you Sakura so I can have with Naruto's trainer train with you" Kakashi said

"Hey who my trainer!" Naruto said looking pissed

"Ebisu" Kakashi told him

"What no way I want that pervert who is training Sasuke" Naruto said

"I will be training Sasuke" Kakashi told them

"Why am I always treated like this" Sakura said seething

"What's wrong Sakura" Kakashi asked

" **Don't fucking worry about me I will find ways to train!" Inner/Sakura said**

Sakura walked off to the Hokage Tower, when she was about to enter the tower Haku had walked out.

"Hey sakura how are you" Haku said

"I um im fine thank you for asking" Sakura said nervously

"And congratulations on passing to the finals but I have a mission to go to sorry but if you have time when I get back I will help you train" Haku said giving Sakura a hug before walking off. After talking to Haku, Sakura went to talk to the Hokage.

"Come in" the hokage said

"Ahh hello Sakura what's wrong?" the hokage asked

"May I have permission to train outside of the village for the finals" Sakura asked

"Didn't Kakashi have a trainer for you?" the hokage asked

"No he didn't expect me to pass so he never assigned me anybody" Sakura told him

The hokage took a deep breathe in and shook his head at the fact that he expected one of his students to fail.

"Alright Sakura I give you permission to leave the village for training, I expect you at the finals" the hokage said,

Sakura couldn't hold her face still and broke into a smile and thanked the hokage. Sakura ran from the tower to her house and told Mebuki what she did. Mebuki was shocked that her daughter wanted to leave the village to train but said that she could go. Sakura packed extra clothes, weapons, a map, bandages, pills, rations and money for her trip outside the village.

The hokage had gave her a letter to show the guards so they won't think that she was becoming a missing nin. When Sakura got to the gate she was stopped by one of the guards, she showed her letter to him and walked out the village. Sakura had walked on the road and decided to jump tree to tree, while she was jumping she could sense two 4 people ahead of her so sakura stopped jumping.

Sakura sneaked into a bush to see who the people were, what she saw was a bloody mess, Sakura held her mouth to prevent the ones who slaughtered the 2 men hear her. One of the men had black hair and red eyes and the other was a giant blue guy with a long heavy sword like Zabuza. The one with black hair reminds Sakura of Sasuke, unfortunately for Sakura they sensed her.

"Come out!" the blue one asked

Sakura didn't want them dragging her out and got up, she was right to assume he looked like Sasuke because that was Itachi the clan killer.

"Who are you" Itachi asked

"My name is Sakura"

"What are you doing here all alone pinky" the blue guy asked

"Im out here training for the finals for the chunin exams" Sakura said

"Really a small thing like you training out here" the blue one chuckled

"Yeah" Sakura said

"So who is your sensei? Because most won't let their genin leave the village without them" Itachi said

"My sensei is the lazy Kakashi and he didn't expect me to pass to the finals" Sakura said

"Hmm" Itachi said

"So what is it going to take to keep you quiet about us pinky?" the blue one asked

"You can train me for 4 weeks" Sakura said

"WHAT you really want us to train you" the blue one asked

"We accept but after the 4 week your on your own" Itachi said

"Also my name is Itachi and that is Kisame, and we also have side missions so if we need you to do something do it with no questions got it" Itachi told Sakura

Sakura nodded and Itachi's first order was to follow them and keep up

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter please give me your thoughts**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sakura's Determination**_

Chapter 8

Sakura really wished that she had the energy the boys had why you ask because Itachi told her to keep up and when they got to their camping spot she was about to pass out. Itachi told her to take one of the caffeine pills he had so that they could start her training. Kisame first started with sakura working on her strength, he had her do many pushups, sit ups, and squats for 4 hours Sakura's body screamed for a break but she pushed on. Kisame gave Sakura a 15 minute break but told her to stay awake, during the break she massaged her arms and legs Itachi smiled a little remembering when he had to do the same thing. When the break was over Kisame introduced Samehada to Sakura he explained that the blade was a chakra sucker and very dangerous.

Kisame instead of having Sakura do the exercise told her that they would be practicing hand to hand combat. This made Sakura worried because he may knock her out with no strength in his hands, Kisame told Sakura to strike first with all she had the one punch she managed to land on him gave him a small bruise. Kisame laughed because she actually bruised him then he started swinging at Sakura, she barely dodged the punches but he hit her four times leaving Sakura with big bruises.

"That will be all for today, you can sleep for now but we have to move in 8 hours" Itachi told Sakura

"Understood" Sakura said

"Not too bad kid you have potential to one day carry Samehada" Kisame said patting her sore back

Sakura just nodded at Kisame and went to her sleeping bag to rest.

"So you think we can keep her after the finals?" Kisame said

"Maybe we will have to see where things go from this point" Itachi said

"Hey I heard Orochimaru got killed recently" Kisame told Itachi

"Where did he get killed?" Itachi asked

"In the forbidden forest, I heard a genin girl killed him one of the rookie 9" Kisame said

"Rookie 9 you say, she in that group we can question her when she wakes up" Itachi said

When Sakura woke up everything hurt and she cursed to herself about the pain but got up, Itachi told her that they had 1 hour left before they were to leave again. Sakura sat next to Kisame and ate one of the fish he offered her

"Im sorry to offend you but you do look like a tall blue fish Kisame" Sakura told him

"HA HAHAHA" Kisame laughed at her honesty and forwardness

"Yeah I know that why people mistake me for a fish" Kisame said chuckling

"Sakura do you know who Orochimaru is" Itachi asked, Sakura tensed up slightly when she heard his name getting both Itachi and Kisame's attention

"Yes I know who he is" sakura said

"How do you know him" Itachi asked

"Because I killed him" Sakura said

"Why did you kill him?" Kisame asked

"Because he was fighting my teammates who abandoned me"  
"Why did they abandon you?" Itachi asked

"They thought of me as weak" Sakura said

"Who are your teammates" Kisame asked

Sakura looked at both Kisame and Itachi she looked at her hands then looked at them

"My teammates are Naruto U. and Sasuke U." Sakura said seeing Itachi look a little distant

"Do you know what he wanted with Sasuke?" Itachi asked  
"No but I did stop him from biting his neck before I killed him" Sakura said

"Well you stop a major problem for us at least" Kisame said with a big grin

"Its time for us to be heading out make sure your thing are packed because me and Kisame have a mission, and I see a role for you in our mission as well." Itachi told sakura

Sakura got up and packed her sleeping bag away, then followed them to the new location. Sakura was able to keep up some more with them this time, when they stopped Itachi walked up to Sakura and put a hinge on her. Sakura's pink hair was now brown and her eyes were blue, Itachi changed his appearance to also have brown hair and blue eyes, Kisame told sakura he was the distraction.

"Now your name is Saki and im your brother Sora, we will be in a mansion when Kisame comes in killing the guards that is when you will follow me to the room and act scared asking to come in got it" Itachi told her and she nods

Thanks for reading please tell me your thoughts


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sakura's Determination**_

Chapter 9

Itachi told Sakura to walk to a large mansion with a closed gate, when Sakura arrived to the gate she told the guard that she was the new maid and he let her in. Itachi had arrived before her tricking the guard to make him think that Itachi was a new butler. Sakura walked in the mansion and was directed by another house maid to a room to change clothes in, the outfit was really cute and stitched well sakura was told by the maid to come with her to meet the master of the house. The master of the house is lord Tanka he is the son of the owner of the village and does underground work. Lord Tanka owed the Akatsuki money for an assassination, Itachi and Kisame were assigned to kill him.

Sakura walked to meet Lord Tanka, she was told to walk in the room the maid had locked the door behind Sakura making her worried. Lord Tanka was a slim man with a scruffy beard and was wearing a lot of gold.

"You're my new maid?" Tanka asked

"Yes" Sakura said

"What is your name, and how old are you" Tanka asked

"My name is Saki and im 12" Sakura said

"Well Saki here is your advance for traveling" Tanka said motioning for sakura to come to him, when sakura walked up to his desk he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him

"Me and you will get along just fine" Tanka said in Sakura's ear

He toss Sakura the money and told the guard to open the door, Sakura cringed as soon as she was far enough from his office. Sakura was told that by another maid that there were 32 rooms in the mansion and there was a basement that they were not allowed to go in, Sakura took note of everything and was told to clean the room she was lead to. Sakura started sweeping, when she finished sweeping she started mopping when she heard screams from many people.

Sakura ran to see what the screams were and saw 5 bodies dead on the floor. Kisame had a wide grin on his face and started swinging at the guards, when he saw Sakura he smiled wider. Sakura remembering what Itachi told her to do ran to Lord Tanka's office the guard tried to stop her but Itachi was already behind her and killed the guard.

"Lord Tanka its Saki can I come in please" Sakura asked

"Hmm you may" Tanka said

When Sakura opened the door Itachi rushed in from behind her and slit Tanka's neck. Tanka was surprised by the attack and looked at Sakura with grimace. Itachi had grabbed Sakura by her shoulder and pulled her to him, they teleported outside of the village and relaxed.

"So how was your first undercover mission" Itachi asked

"It was good and disgusting" Sakura told him

"What made this disgusting?" Itachi asked

"That people don't clean up" Sakura lied

"If you say so "Itachi said

They waited for Kisame to come, when Kisame returned he had his big grin on his face and told Itachi about the alcohol he stole. After Kisame told his story he told sakura that they will be racing to the next stop. Sakura's face showed disbelief and Kisame set off Sakura whined to herself before trying to catch up with him. Sakura made it to the next spot extremely exhausted, when she looked at the spot she was surprised to see it was a base camp.

"This is one of our hidden base camps there are 12 rooms but you will be in my room for your safety." Itachi told her, she nodded and tiredly walked with Itachi to his room and crashed on his bed. Itachi chuckled to his self and closed the door behind him.

"So our trainee asleep" Kisame asked

"Yes and I think we will benefit from having her for the coming weeks" Itachi said

When Sakura woke up she heard new voices talking, she walked out of Itachi's room and walked to the living room where she saw a man with stiches on his face and a man with silver hair and velvet eyes. The men didn't notice Sakura when she walked in and when she saw Kisame she waved at him.

"Hey pinky had a good rest" Kisame asked, the men turned around and looked at her

"I did thanks and im Sakura" Sakura said

"No one ask your name bitch" the sliver one said

"What do you do that is worth my time" the stich man said

"Well then where is Itachi" Sakura asked

"He is in the kitchen" Kisame told her, when Sakura entered the kitchen Itachi was making tea

"Are you Hungry I can cook if you like?" Sakura offered

"That will be great by the way Kisame and Hidan eat a lot" Itachi told her before walking out the kitchen

Sakura looked to see what they had and decided to make rice omelets, the men in the other room were wondering what she was doing in the kitchen. When Sakura finished cooking she called for them to eat, they sat down at the table.

"What you made food!" Kisame said shocked

"Yeah and this is cheaper isn't it" Sakura said

"It is and my name is Kakazu" Kakazu told her

"And my name is Hidan" Hidan told her digging into the food

"Thank you for the food Sakura" Itachi said

"Your all welcome please enjoy"  
After they finished eating Sakura cleaned up and waited for Itachi to tell her what she was going to do today.

 _ **Thank you for reading please tell me what you think**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sakura's determination**_

" **Inner"**

"Regular conversation"

Chapter 10

Sakura had been with Itachi and Kisame for a week now, Itachi taught her how to use a sword properly and a few genjusu tricks. Sakura had gotten to know Hidan and Kakazu better too, she learned that Hidan worships Jashin a religious type of immortality, Kakazu she learned that money was his only friend and that he was immortal as well too. Sakura within that week met Sasori and Deidara she liked Deidara because he was neutral but Sasori many time asked her to become his puppet.

Sakura had got up and stretched before walking out of the new room she was given. When Sakura walked out she saw a bloody Hidan walk up to her.

"Hey bitch I got some stuff to teach you today follow me" Hidan told Sakura, Sakura getting use to seeing a lot of blood now. Hidan took her to a field where she saw three very injured people on the ground.

"Okay todays lesson will be killing and you dismembering them with my scythe so get started" Hidan told her tossing his very sharp scythe to sakura. The scythe was heavy but not too heavy for Sakura to lift, she was having a feeling of doubt when inner took over her body and Sakura no liking how inner was taking control.

Inner first lined them up next to each other on the ground and swung the scythe. Inner had beheaded all three at the same time and cut off their arms perfectly.

"Bitch you're not half bad maybe I should teach you Jashin later" Hidan complementing Sakura

Inner continued to dismember the bodies, when inner was done she went back to the base

"Hey Sakura why are covered in blood?" Kisame asked

" **Oh Hidan had told me to dismember some people as training" Inner said**

"Go wash off you still have training today" Kisame told her

Inner went to their room and switch back to Sakura, Sakura hated all the blood on her and changed her clothes and wiped her face. When Sakura walked to the living room she was told by Kakazu to go to the village and get him his package the code word was 'red rose', Sakura left to go to the village and get the package when she saw a drunk blonde lady with big boobs complaining about wanting more alcohol. Sakura realized she was a sannin and she knew that she was a medic nin too. Sakura walked up to her offering if she paid for a bottle then she would train her in a few medic tricks.

The drunk Tsunade agreed after almost immediately drinking the whole bottle she took Sakura to a field where she taught her how to heal wounds, take poison out the body and how to put chakra into her fist to make power blows. After that Sakura left to get Kakazu's package, when she arrived to the spot a man was standing in front of a door.

"What is it girl" The guy said

"Red rose" Sakura said, the man nodded and went inside to get the package when he came out he handed Sakura 2 boxes one small and one big one

"Here the big one is for you know who and the small one is yours as a this never happened" Sakura nodded and went back to base. When she arrived she was greeted by Kakazu she handed him the big box and put the small box in her room. After that Sakura went to train with Kisame who told her to run 20 laps and then fought hand to hand combat with him.

Sakura was exhausted from training and wanted to go to bed when Sasori dragged her to his room and strapped her arms and legs down.

"What are you doing!?" Sakura asked

"Im going to teach you how to be immune to different common poisons, I will make you suffer for 45 minutes for each poison and give you the antidote" Sasori said

Sakura didn't have time to say anything because he injected her with the first poison and her body was burning from it. The next few poisons he injected her with were very painful and constricted her breathing, Sakura didn't scream because she felt that he would make it a longer process. When Sasori was done he carried her to her room and put her on the bed, Sasori was happy with the progress she made and left the room.

When Sakura woke up she was in pain, she decided to take a long bath that morning which help relieve some of the pain. When she left the room she went to the living room and crashed on the couch

"What's wrong Sakura" both Itachi and Deidara asked

"Everything" Sakura said

"What do you mean by everything?" Itachi asked, Sakura pointed at Sasori who just came down the hall.

"What did you do dana" Deidara asked with seriousness

"I simply helped her get use to many poisons last night that's all" Sasori said walking off

Itachi picked up Sakura and bought her back to her room to rest, he told her to stay in the room for today and they would train tomorrow. Sakura fell asleep as soon as he left the room and wondered how the next 3 weeks week going to be.

 _ **Thank you for reading please tell me your thoughts**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sakura's determination**

Chapter 11

 _ **I will describe how she looks now after training**_

Sakura has been with the Akatsuki for 3 ½ weeks now and soon she will have to go back to the leaf village. While she saw training Itachi taught her more genjutsu's and how to avoid anbu of different villages, Kisame taught her how to use water attacks and how to tame Samehada when she would need to use it. Sasori tortured her with poisons again and taught her how to do puppetry with charka, Deidara was excited to express his explosive art to Sakura he taught her how he does his mini but powerful bomb blast. Kakazu made sakura do more trips for his packages and taught her how to scam/gamble the right way, Hidan taught Sakura 'Jashin' by teaching her the many ways to kill and torture somebody and if she wanted in the future become one herself.

Sakura was going to miss the boys so she made each of them gifts, the first gift she made was for Itachi who she saw had vision problems so she made enhanced medical glasses for him. Kisame gift was a proper sword sheath for Samehada, Sasori's gift was information from a person he was trying to find. Deidara's gift was high explosive clay which he would make if it didn't take so long to make, Kakazu's gift will be money from all the nations, and Hidan's gift was 10 people for his sacrifices to Jashin.

Sakura had put the gifts in their rooms because they all had missions and would be back in two days. Sakura started packing her bag when she felt something was staring at her, so she threw a kunai at the thing staring at her. The thing caught the kunai and walked upped to her, she noticed he it was wearing the same cloak as the others.

"Who are you" Sakura asked

"My name is Zetsu and I was told to take you to our leader" Zetsu told her, Sakura nodded because she wanted to see this leader they talked about.

Zetsu teleported them to the rain main base, Sakura was surprised how far they travel and hoped he would take her back. When they entered the base sakura was told to follow him, they finally made it to the leader's office and Zetsu knocked on the door.

"Come in" a male voiced said

When they entered the office Sakura saw a lady with blue hair standing next to a man with orange hair and many piercings on his face and rings around his eyes.

"You must be Sakura correct" the guy asked

"Yes" Sakura said

"Good my name is Pein but call me leader for the moment, I sent for you because you have been training with my men and I would like to utilize what you have been taught by offering you a spot in our organization you can say no today at least" Pein told her

"Im going to have to say no but thank you for the offer leader" Sakura said

"I will have Zetsu teleport you back to the other base so that you can leave and here is a gift from us" Pein said handing Sakura cash and a beautifully hand crafted kunai.

"Thank you very much leader" Sakura bowed before leaving with Zetsu

"We will see her again in the future but for now let's continue to raid Orochimaru's labs" Pein said to the woman who just nodded.

After Sakura was teleported back she finished packing and left for the leaf village, after Sakura had left the boys finally came back they knew she would be gone so they went to their rooms only to be surprised to see she left them gifts.

"Fucking holy shit she left me with sacrifices your training has done well" Hidan said almost in tears

"Yeah she left me with explosive clay I usually don't have time for!" Deidara said

"She really cares about our precious things huh" Kisame said sheathing a happy Samehada

"And she can get information for us too "Sasori said

"The girl was kind enough to give me money" Kakazu said

"She benefits everyone's needs not caring about our past" Itachi said putting the glasses on

Sakura was happy to know she left on good terms with everyone in the Akatsuki and was almost near the leaf village. When she arrived at the gate she was told to top then they realized it was sakura and told her to enter. The first thing she was going to do was greet her mother then go to the hokage, when sakura went to her house she and her mother hugged. Sakura told her mother that she needs to go to the hokage and tell him she was here, she ran to the tower to tell the hokage she was back in the village but bumped into Haku who was on break from a mission.

"Hey S..Sakura how are you" Haku asked with a blushed face

"Im fine thanks are you free today" Sakura asked

"Yeah, you want to train with me" Haku said

"Yep I will be just a few minutes wait here please" Sakura said

She made it to the hokage's door and was told to enter

"Hello hokage im back!" Sakura told him

When he looked at sakura he saw that she changed, Sakura's hair was now to her butt, she doesn't wear the red dress anymore now she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a pink stripe going to the side. She was wearing black pants with combat boots on, but that was just her outer appearance Sakura was a bit more tanned and had a little more muscle on her.

"Welcome back was everything well" the hokage asked

"Yes thank you but I must leave now lord hokage I must tell my mother im here" Sakura lied

"Go head it great to see you come back" the hokage said

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter and please tell me what you think or dream**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sakura's Determination**_

Chapter 12

 **Thank you all for the reviews also im skipping to the exams**

After Sakura left the hokage she and Haku went to train as he promised, they went to an abandoned field. Sakura was debating about telling Haku her secret but decided to tell him, he was surprised by Sakura's secret and agreed to keep it secret for her safety. Sakura reviled her golden eyes with a red gleam as well, she asked Haku to cut his hand and he cut his hand. Sakura grabbed his hand and absorbed it into her body. Her hair changed from pink to blue and her eyes were brown, they assumed it was because of his ice abilities that her hair was blue.

Sakura and Haku trained that entire day and created a cool attack that would surprise anyone. They finished later that night and Sakura deactivated it and left to go home. When Sakura got home she told her mother what she did today, her mother nodded and told her to go to bed for the next day. Sakura the rest of the week trained with Haku and learned to make a chakra barrier to stop big impacts like Gaara's sand.

"Sakura good luck" Mebuki said

"I will" sakura said

Sakura walked to the stadium her the finals, while she was walking she saw Dosu and decided to walk with him.

"Hey your Dosu right" Sakura asked

"Yeah and that Sakura girl" Dosu said

"I am so how was your training" Sakura asked

"None of your business" Dosu said

"Okay then how is it living in sound?" Sakura asked

"You ask many questions and it is hot in sound, not for the likes of you" Dosu said looking at Sakura

"Boo your so dense, anyway what do you like to do" Sakura asked

"I like many things and dislike more things like all your questions right now" Dosu said

"Hmm I don't believe you when you say dislike but I bet I can beat you to the stadium" Sakura teased

"Well im sure I can beat you to the stadium, here is the bet the loser has to visit the winner's village and do what they say for a week" Dosu said

"Deal!" Sakura said

Sakura and Dosu jumped from roof to roof trying to out jump the other. Sakura made it to the stadium first and did a little victory dance. Dosu said he would visit sometime after the exams, Sakura nodded and walked inside of the stadium.

The stadium was large and had many seats in it, Sakura was told to go to the middle section and saw that Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Kabuto, Kankuro and Gaara and Temari were already there waiting for the event to start.

"Hey Sakura why you look different?" Naruto asked

"Things change and why do you still have that orange suit on" Sakura said

"You suck Sakura" Naruto said looking at the people walk in

"How have you been Sakura" Kabuto asked

"Fine thanks" Sakura said sensing his aura

"So who trained you while you were out the village" Kabuto said

"None of your business, oh look the game is about to start"

Shikamaru vs. Temari

Dosu vs. Sasuke

Kankuro vs. Shino

Naruto vs. Kabuto

Sakura vs. Gaara

`The new proctor for the finals was Gemma because Hayate got killed during the month of training. Gemma announced a new special rule for the final two competitors, the final two competitors can fight solo or as a team with someone in the stadium who is of ninja rank. The first fight was Shikamaru and Temari.

"You're ready to lose shadow boy!" Temari said

"What a drag I have to fight a girl" Shikamaru said

Gemma started the fight and Temari took defense because she knows that he uses shadows to win, Shikamaru threw kunai's at Temari she dodged them and she used her giant fan to throw a wind attack at him. Shikamaru managed to dodge her wind attacks and was trying to think of how to beat her when she suddenly disappeared, Temari had used her fan to avoid his shadow takeover and sent him kunai's. Shikamaru used the few trees in the stadium to hide, he used his shadows to bring Temari down and she was trapped. Temari surrendered and the battle was over.

The next fight was Sasuke's but he was not here yet, Gemma gave Sasuke ten minutes to come or he will automatically lose and Dosu wins. Sasuke and Kakashi finally came after eight minutes and the match started. Sasuke and Dosu were almost matched but Sasuke used chidori and burned his arm with it. Dosu quit and teleported to the middle section, Sakura went up to him

"Let me see your arm" Sakura said

"No" Dosu said

"Trust me okay" Sakura said, he let her examine his arm

The others were wondering what she was doing and Kakashi was curious too. Sakura focused on Dosu's arm and started healing his arm, she first regenerated his cells in his arm and then fixed his burnt skin on his arm, Sakura finished healing his arm and let him move it around,

"How did you do that?" Dosu asked still looking at his arm

"That is a secret and you weren't going to get it fixed anyway were you" Sakura said, Dosu nodded

"Sakura when did you learn advanced medical chakra" Kakashi asked

"During training don't worry" Sakura said

"Who trained you Sakura?" Naruto said

"Like I said earlier none of your business so Dosu feel better" sakura asked

"Yeah thanks" Dosu said

The others were surprised by her skills and the next match started Kankuro and Shino. Shino won the match because Kankuro quit. The next battle was Naruto vs Kabuto, Naruto managed to win by knocking out Kabuto using multiple clones.

"Believe it I won!" Naruto yelled

Now the final battle before the semi was Sakura vs. Gaara, the crowd was wondering if Sakura would win.

"Are you both ready" Gemma asked

They both nodded and Gaara attacked first with his sand, Sakura dodged the sand and was thinking of a strategy to beat Gaara. Gaara then lunged his sand towards sakura and attempted to grab her arm but the Sakura he reached for was a clone. He looked around to see where she went and Sakura had threw a set a kunai's at him, three of the kunai's cut Gaara he was mad because he got cut. Gaara's sand spread out around him to protect him from more attacks.

"Gaara" Sakura said

"Where are you!?" Gaara growled

"Im right in front of you" Sakura said punching him in the face with her enhanced chakra filled fist, Gaara was sent flying back and Sakura dodged the sand coming at her. Sakura then lunged at him while he was still in shock and performed a large water attack, she filled the stadium to their feet and sent a large wave towards him. Gaara barely had time to protect his self from the water and hit the wall behind him, Gaara also realized that his sand was not protecting him as much because of the water around them.

Sakura next used the fire technique Itachi taught her, she performed the signs and blew the fire into the water. The water started boiling and Gaara jumped off the water and created a floating sand in the air.

"What are you!" Gaara asked

"Im Sakura nice to meet you!" Sakura said throwing Kunai's with little explosive spiders on them, the kunai's were deflected and the little spiders jumped onto his sand. Gaara then sent his sand at her again but as spikes and Sakura used the hot water to stop the sand, Sakura jumped back and activated the bombs.

The crowd was amazed by Sakura skills and how she is not getting hurt by the sand, Kakashi told his self that he would question her later. When Sakura's bombs went off everyone was wondering when she planted them because the blast from them shock the entire stadium and made Gaara lose his floating sand. Gaara landed head first because the rest of his sand was wet and he couldn't control it, Gaara looked at sakura one last time before passing out.

"Sakura H. Is the winner of this match!" Gemma said

 _ **thank you for reading please tell me what you thought about this chapter**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Sakura's determination**

Chapter 13

 **Because I been late on my updates I will have two chapters up**

After sakura defeated Gaara she went up to the middle section of the stadium. When she sat down Kakashi asked to talk to her.

"Sakura how did you do all those combinations and not pass out?" Kakashi asked

"Well I do have chakra control and I been training on expanding my chakra" Sakura said

"Then let me put it like this who did you train with while you were gone" Kakashi said

"No one special just random ninja's who were traveling" Sakura said

"Who Sakura did YOU train with!?" Kakashi said with seriousness

"A man from rain named neko and then there was a lady from sound named Lauren that trained me too" Sakura lied

"What did you have to do to make them train you?" Kakashi asked

"I made a bet with each of them and won that's all" Sakura said

"Sakura you're the smart one of the tem why do dumb things" Kakashi said shaking his head

"Well if a certain sensei actually got me somebody to train with then I wouldn't have to ask people outside the village to train me, so if that's it im going back to my seat" Sakura said walking off

When Sakura returned to her seat she was getting deadly glares from Naruto and Sasuke, she ignored them and waited for the upcoming fight list to be announced. Gemma walked out and announced the fights for the semi-finals.

Naruto vs. Shino

Sasuke vs. Shikamaru

Sakura was automatically sent to the finals because while she and Kakashi talked the crowd got to decide on who will be in the final battle. Sakura was happy that the crowd liked her battle more than the boys and that she will get to rest a little bit as well.

"It's not fair that Sakura gets to be in the finals and I worked my butt of with pervy sage the whole month!" Naruto vented

"Agreed" Sasuke said

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked around the stadium, she saw a lot of people from outside the village there and saw a lot of villagers too. Sakura's concentration on the crowd was disrupted by Dosu

"Sakura you did well" Dosu said

"Thanks you did well too, so what are you going to do after today" Sakura asked

"Go back to sound, try to get promoted to a jounin and come and visit you liked promised what about you?" Dosu asked

"Hmm I might just train outside the village again and promote to anbu" Sakura said still thinking about the question

Dosu nodded and turned to watch to the match, the first match was between Naruto and Shino. Sakura watched them fight, shino started the fight by sending many mall bugs after Naruto, and Naruto ran away from the bugs because he said they were creepy. Shino continued to send bugs at Naruto and all of a sudden Naruto felt sleepy and passed out. Shino had one of his sleeping bugs bite Naruto and Shino won the match. Sakura congratulated him and he said thanks sitting next to her.

The next match was Sasuke and Shikamaru this was going to be an interesting match.

 **Alright here is the chapter thanks for reading**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sakura's determination**

Chapter 14

The next fight was Sasuke vs. Shikamaru, the crowd was undeceive on who would win and who was going to fight Shino in the next round. Sasuke and Shikamaru sent kunai's at each other and dodged each other's physical attacks too. Shikamaru had got Sasuke into a corner after receiving many cuts from the kunai's on purpose and trap Sasuke in his shadow technique. Shickamaru's technique would have worked if the Sasuke he saw was a clone and the real Sasuke had come behind him and performed Rock Lee's lotus technique and won.

Sakura was a little upset that Shikamaru didn't pass and that she might end up fighting Sasuke instead of Shino. Gemma told Shino to come down and he started the fight, Sasuke had to fight smart because the bugs were many and fast. Shino lunged at Sasuke to surprise him, Sasuke also lunged at him and performed the fire ball jutsu. The bugs went to guard a surprised Shino who was not expecting Sasuke to burn his bugs, shino dodge the rest of the fire balls and lunged at him again but this time he attempted to punch him.

Sasuke dodge the punch and sent more fire balls at Shino, Shino wanted to continue the fight but knew that Sasuke was stronger and he didn't want his bugs to die. Shino quit the match and Gemma called a 15 minute break, in the break time sakura put on her arm guards and put her sword that Itachi gave her on her back. Sasuke took two energy pills and a chakra pill to restore the energy he lost, Gemma called Sasuke and sakura down to ask if they wanted to fight solo or as a tag team with someone in the stadium.

Sakura let Sasuke decide, he chose to fight as solo and Gemma told them to separate to opposite ends of the stadiums. Gemma started the match and Sakura and Sasuke ran to each other, they start fighting fist to fist. They were dodging each punch and kick, Sakura punched Sasuke with her enhanced fist and sent him back to his side of the field. Sasuke growled and sent a massive fire ball towards her.

Sakura dodged the fire blast and sent kunai's at him, Sasuke didn't see them coming because of the fire blast and got cut the hot metal. They continued another fist to fist fight and Sakura slapped Sasuke across the face getting the blood off his face, she absorbed the blood and flipped back to her side of the field. Sakura's hair changed to black and her eyes were red now, the crowd was amazed by the transformation and Sasuke was wondering if she was using a genjutsu.

"What did you do?!" Sasuke said

"Nothing too special just copied you" Sakura said

"What do you mean by copied me" Sasuke said

"Just watch" Sakura said

Sakura disappeared out of Sasuke's vision and sent fire balls at him from all directions, Sasuke managed to dodge most the fire balls, he got burnt on his left arm and held his arm. Sakura made funny face to him and he went running towards, Sakura used the sharingan to trap him in his mind, Sasuke was sent back to his compound and saw his dead parents. He screamed and broke the genjutsu, he looked at Sakura and sent kunai' and fire balls at her. Sakura dodged them and charged Sasuke punching him in the face, Sakura then used chakra strings to trap Sasuke so that he won't be able to move. She teleported wall to wall making Sasuke confused.

"What are you planning" Sasuke said to himself

"Maybe you should pay attention to your environment and stop talking to yourself" Sakura said behind him, sakura kicked him in the back and he was sent to sakura's web of chakra strings and he was stuck. He tried to move but he couldn't and had to quit.

Sakura was named the winner and deactivated her kekkei genkai

 _ **Thanks for reading my double chapter  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sakura's determination**

Chapter 15

Sakura was declared the winner the chunin exams, she was given her jacket by the hokage and was given a high recommendations. Sakura was also given a plaque saying she was the winner of the chunin exams.

Sakura ran home after the exams to tell her mom, when she told her mom they both hugged each other in happiness and sakura told her how she transformed into a Uchiha and beat Sasuke.

Sakura was told by the Hokage to meet him the next morning, sakura got up and walked to the hokage tower. While she was walking she saw Hinata and walked up to her.

"Hey Hinata, what have you been up to" Sakura asked

"Hi Sakura, I've been fine and congratulation on winning the exams" Hinata said

"Thanks and what is really wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked

"I chose to step down as the heir and the new heir is my little sister Hanbi" Hinata said

"What about Neji, is he in trouble" Sakura asked

"No, he is fine but more determined to be at the top as always" Hinata said

"So does your sensei know" Sakura asked

"No I prefer she doesn't know and are you planning on training outside the village again" Hinata asked

"Yeah after a few missions here for the village, do you want to come with me" Sakura said

"Yes and please don't tell the hokage about me stepping down please" Hinata said

"Of course, I have to go be careful okay" Sakura said to Hinata

After the conversation with Hinata she went to the tower and was told to enter the office. The hokage was in the room with Anko and another chunin when sakura entered the room.

"Hey if it isn't Pinky! How are you" Anko asked

"Im fine and hello lord hokage and fellow chunin" Sakura said

"Hello sakura, the reason you're here today is because you showed high combat skills in the exams and I have a mission for you" the hokage said digging though his drawer

"The mission requires someone your age and skill set this is a 'B' mission so you have to be careful the details are in your packet, you three will set out by sunset today" The hokage handed her the package and dismissed them.

"By the way my name is Xan I'll see you at sunset" Xan said

Sakura opened the package and read what she would have to do

 **Name** : May

 **Location** : Sound

 **Hair color** : Black

 **Eye color** : Green

 **Clothes** : in the scroll provided

 **Personality** : curious

 **Description** : you and your team are going to infiltrate one of Orochimaru's hidden labs and collect information on anything useful to the village.

Sakura read the package and packed for the long travel she was also wondering why Orochimaru's old student was going to one of his bases if she wasn't treated well and was out casted by the village at one point.

 **Thank you for reading please tell me what you think**


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura's determination

Chapter 16

Sorry school heres the chapter

Sakura was assigned her first chunin mission with Xan and Anko, she had been traveling with them for the past two days. They were surprised to see that she had so much energy and that she could sense enemies from far distances. Sakura had disguised herself when they were 50 miles away from sound.

Sakura disguise was a common sound villager outfit with her skin tone more tanned than usual and her hair black. She was told to keep jumping with them till they got closer to the village, Sakura stopped when signaled and walked into the village. She first went to the market area to listen to any info on Orochimaru lab or test subjects. She went to the food market first and walked till she picked up an interesting conversation.

"Hey you heard about Orochimaru's test subject still protecting that damn place" sound villager 1

"Yeah that guy with the white hair and dots on his forehead won't let anybody near the place, I heard he been spearing people with his bones" sound villager 2

"Hey you guys are going to attract attention be quiet!" sound villager 3

While they were talking sakura made it look like she was purchasing food, well he bought a couple of apples. After getting that info she went into a dark alley to see if she can find anything else out about Orochimaru, she was walking when a girl grabbed her arm. The girl had red hair, very tanned skin and dressed like Orochimaru.

"What are you doing here!" she asked

"W…wal…walking" Sakura said acting scared

"What's your name" Mysterious girl ask

"M..Mai" Sakura said

"Well then Mai why don't you follow me and if you try to run I will break your legs" Mystery girl said

"O….ok" sakura said

Sakura followed her and started looking at her surroundings, the alley was connected to a dead end. The dead end opened up when the girl played her flute and she and sakura entered.

"What is your name" Sakura asked curiously

"My name is Tayuya now be quiet" Tayuya said

"But its so quiet don't you want to be a bit cheerful" Sakura said

"I SAID BE QUIET!" Tayuya said

Sakura made it look like she was a bit disappointed reached inside her pocket and pressed her tracker sensor button on her. Tayuya didn't notice and they continued to walk till they reached a room.

"Go in and do as he says" Tayuya said

"Who is he" Sakura asked

"You will know when you get in there now go!" Tayuya said

"Why do I have to go in there" Sakura asked

"JUST Get THE ROOM!" Tayuya yelled pushing sakura into the room

When sakura looked around the room she saw a regular bedroom with some medical equipment.

"You must be the girl Tayuya mentioned, you look healthy" mysterious guy said

Thank you for reading again sorry


	17. Chapter 17

**Sakura's determination**

Chapter 17

"Regular conversation"

" **Inner"**

Sakura turned around to see a guy with white hair, black eyes and two red dots on his fore head, he had just came out of the bathroom and sat down on his bed.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked

"My name is Kimimaro, now give me your hand" Kimimaro said

Sakura hesitated then gave him her hand, he cut her finger and her blood dripped on to a piece of paper. The paper was originality white but when sakura's blood dropped on it turned blue. Kimimaro let her hand go and told her to sit down, Sakura didn't like were this was going and was looking for escape routes. She saw that she could leave though the door she came from or she could squeeze in the vent in the bathroom.

"What is your name?" Kimimaro said

"My name is Mai, and what are you trying to do with me" Sakura said

"Well Mai im dying and I need to make sure that my blood line continues or we drain you of your blood and transfer it to me" Kimimaro said

" **WHAT! No that is not happening!"** Inner said

"That was a fast mood swing" Kimimaro said

Kimimaro lunged at sakura to knock her out when sakura disappeared behind him and punched him. He rolled back to the other side of the room and started coughing, he was coughing up blood and looked at sakura with curiosity.

"So you were train in secret or you are a spy either way I need to kill you, pity you were a perfect match" Kimimaro said

" **You really think you can beat me"** Inner said

Inner charged Kimimaro and used medical scalpels to defend herself from the sharp bones he had. The scalpels were working because she mange to cut a piece off making him nearly scream in pain, while she had this advantage she disappeared again and this time knocked him out.

" **Pity you were perfect match"** Inner said

"You didn't have to be so violent we don't want Tayuya coming back" Sakura said

 **"AHH have a little fun once in a while"** Inner said

"Whatever" Sakura said

Sakura opened a body scroll and put Kimimaro in it, after that she went up to the door and sensed no one there or coming her direction. Sakura walked out and went down a passage way, she heard screams and went to see who it was. When she came to the corner she saw her old friends Itachi and Kisame torturing one of Orochimaru lab techs.

"So again where is the other lab base here in sound" Itachi said

"Come on say it already we don't have all day" Kisame said punching the man in the face

"I won't tell you anything I won't betray lord Orochimaru" The man said

"Well if isn't big brother Itachi and uncle Kisame!" Sakura said smiling

The entrance of sakura surprised them and they stopped torturing the man and hugged her

"Hey we miss you pinky what are you doing here" Kisame said

"The same reason you're here for to get info on what Orochimaru has been doing and stuff" Sakura said

"It's good to see you Sakura and now that im your big brother would you mind helping us out" Itachi said

"Sure!" Sakura said

She walked up to the man and changed her eyes to the sharingan and looked into his memories. She saw were the other base was deactivated her kekkei genkai before they noticed what she did.

"You're just like him!" The man said pointing his finger at Itachi

"OH I don't know what you mean, anyway the next base is 50 miles north of here underground" Sakura told them

"Thanks pinky next time we might kidnap you so be careful" Kisame said disappearing

"See you next time sakura" Itachi said disappearing

" **Great leaving me the mess again, what kind of big brother and uncle are they"** Inner said

Sakura turned around and saw the man trying to escape, she walked up to him and grabbed him by his hair and stabbed a kunai through his eye. Sakura left the body where it was and looked for Anko and Xan.

When she found them she told what she found and told them that she has a captive in her scroll that they can bring back to the village.

"I see you did well for your first mission come on lets go home, I think we need to treat you with sake and dumplings!" Anko said

"Um no sake but dumplings sound great" Sakura said

 **Thanks for reading sorry for being so late**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sakura determination**

Chapter 18

Sakura, Anko and Xan have returned to the village after their mission in sound. Sakura made sure to go to the hospital first because she had Kimimaro in a scroll and he was sick. After that she went to see the hokage to give her mission statement.

"Ahh there you are Sakura, did you make sure to deliver him to the hospital" the hokage said

"Yes and he has charka suppressions on too" Sakura said

"Gramps I say we put her on more missions because she is like a jounin and we don't have to watch her" Anko said

"What she means is that Sakura is more than capable of taking care of herself" Xan said

"Thanks Anko and thanks Xan" Sakura said

"Well sakura you weren't expecting praise, know please write down what you saw and did on the mission here" the hokage said pointing to what she has to do on the paper

The hokage handed Anko and Xan their papers and they wrote down what they did and handed back to the hokage. The hokage gave them their pay and dismissed them, sakura left first to go see her mom. Meanwhile Xan and Anko stayed behind to talk to the hokage

"So what did you notice about Sakura that I didn't" the hokage asked

"First of all she seems use to being outside the village and her sensing is very good for her age." Xan said

"And while we were on the mission she memorized everything we gave her, and she has good killing skills" Anko said

"So when I gave her permission to leave she learned to kill without hesitation correct" the hokage said

"Yeah because when we spilt up she was told to follow one of the snakes followers and got the information we need and im assuming killed that man in hall" Xan said

"Hmm we need to look into her family history" The hokage said

 **Back to sakura**

Sakura ran home to greet her mother who was cooking dinner, Sakura helped her out and they talked about what she did on the mission. Sakura told her about Kimimaro and how he can use his bones to fight against his enemies. Sakura and her mother finished up and cleanup. Sakura went to bed and hoped for a good day tomorrow.

Sakura woke up and went outside to train, she walked to her teams field. She didn't see the boys so she did her warm ups, Sakura practiced her punches and throws for the ret of the morning. She was extremely sweaty when she was done and teleported back home to take a shower. What she didn't know was that Sasuke had been watching her train and followed her home.

Sasuke knocked on Sakura window and waited for her to open the window. Sakura heard someone knock on her window and changed into her new clothes, when she saw that it was Sasuke she decided to be the bigger person and act nice.

"Hey Sasuke what wrong" Sakura said with a fake smile

"You that is what's wrong" Sasuke said

"Really than why are you in my window then hmm boy wonder" Sakura said

"I came to challenge you if you lose you have to admit that you are faking this and step down as a ninja because last time I checked you were a civilian." Sasuke said

"Ohh big words for the last heir, ok here's my condition if I win you have to admit im the strongest on the team and you have to go back to your compound and face that nightmare you are avoiding" Sakura said

Sakura's condition made Sasuke pissed, he looked at her with anger and curiously, wondering who she was talking too.

"Deal weakling I will see you at the training field by 6 pm" Sasuke said jumping away

"Bye fire breath" Sakura yelled

 **Thanks for reading**


	19. Chapter 19

Sakura's determination

Chapter 19

"Regular conversation"  
 **"Inner"4**

Sakura walked to the training field to battle Sasuke, what she didn't know was that Sasuke told Kakashi that they were going to fight and that Kakashi told the hokage who said he will watch as well. Sakura hated how Sasuke doubted her and how he feels that she should go back to being a civilian.

When she arrived Sasuke was in the middle of the field ready to fight her.

"Looks like you came loser" Sasuke said

"Yeah I came to kick your ass" Sakura said making Sasuke's eye twitch

"Ten here I come!" Sasuke said

He charged at her with kunai's in both hands, he throw them and sakura dodged them. Sakura decided to play defense to wear him out. She flipped backwards and avoided more kunai's he throw at her. Sasuke saw what she was doing and performed a fire ball jutsu.

Sakura made a large mud wall in front of her defend herself against the fireballs. Sasuke was getting more irritated with sakura, so he made clones to help him fight sakura. Sakura jumped back and started attacking the clones, she destroyed them and threw kunai at Sasuke to make him have an opening,

She ran towards Sasuke and punched him in the face, he was sent flying into a tree. Sasuke got up and activated his kekkei genkai.

"Why won't you just give up!" Sasuke said

"Because I worked hard to get where I am!" sakura said

Sasuke and sakura charged each other and started hand to hand fighting. They were both getting a good punch in, then Sasuke pulled out a kunai and stabbed sakura's shoulder. Sakura hissed from the pain and decided that she will let inner play for a little bit.

" **You really want to get hurt now huh"** Inner said

"Like you can really hurt me" Sasuke said

Inner disappeared behind Sasuke and kicked, Sasuke was surprised by the attack and sent fireballs at her. Inner used Haku's kekkei genkai and sent big ice balls towards the fire. The area was covered in stream from the attack, Sasuke didn't know where the ice came from ad he didn't see Haku either.

Sasuke didn't like this feeling around him, it was like a strong blood lust came over sakura and he was going to be the prey. Inner sent ice spears to Sasuke, he saw them coming and dodged them. Inner sent more ice spears but this time they were thinner and shaper then before. Sasuke was able to dodge most of them except for the two in his right leg.

"What are you" Sasuke said

" **Hmm that's a hard question are you asking me or sakura"** Inner said charging Sasuke and throwing him to the ground.

Sasuke coughed up blood from the impact and inner stomped on his chest, making him cough up more blood and feel lots of pain.

" **Now do you understand that im stronger than you are do we need to continue fighting"** Inner said

"No im not giving up" Sasuke said pushing sakura off of him

Inner jumped high into the air and created a giant ice boulder, Sasuke managed to move just in time because the impact knocked over many trees and made a crater where it landed. Sasuke made more clones and charged sakura, this made inner giggle because she was having fun hurting Sasuke. Inner decided to change things up by switching blood lines, now she was using Shino's kekkei genkai and her hair changed from blue to black.

Inner sent bugs after Sasuke, he was again surprised by another blood limit attack. Sasuke had to remember that he was fighting Sakura, so he jumped away from the bugs and sent kunai's in her direction. She easily deflected them and made bigger bugs go after him.

While they were fight the hokage and Kakashi were surprised by sakura's abilities.

"Kakashi you didn't think that she was this powerful she could be an ANBU with this skill set!" The third said

"I never thought of her as a strong person anyway, well not until now at least" Kakashi said

"Why would you do that to her, now I see why she doesn't trust her own teammates and her sensei because you all doubt her and now we have a fight against both students and we see who is winning Kakashi!" the third said

"Fine I will stop this" Kakashi said

When Kakashi appeared in the field Sasuke was surprised and inner didn't care for his presence.

"Sakura that's enough you proved that you won" Kakashi said

Inner giggled at Kakashi because he was trying to tell her what to do, inner sent the bugs in Kakashi's direction and continued to fight Sasuke. Kakashi was surprised by the sudden attack and ran away from the bugs, and Sasuke moved out the way of Kakashi and punched sakura in the face.

" **Ha ha ha got you!"** Inner said

Sasuke didn't know what she was talking about until he felt a burning sensation on his arm. He screamed at the pain and fall to the ground. While he was in pain Inner wanted to play with Kakashi, she stopped the bugs and grabbed Kakashi from underground and pulled him under. He was surprised by her strength and sent a clone to deal with her while he pulls his self out the ground. The clone made a good fight with inner but it wasn't fast enough to stop her from destroying it. When Kakashi got out of the ground he was surprised to see his clone destroyed and that sakura was charging at him.

"Sakura you need to stop, we can always talk about your issues" Kakashi said

" **MY ISSUES!"** inner said

Inner used Haku's ice mirrors and trapped Kakashi inside, when she appeared in the mirrors she activated the sharingan and used what Itachi used on his victims to get answers or scare them. Inner activated the Tsukuyomi and sent Kakashi to the saddest days he regrets. Inner slipped out of the mirrors to see that Sasuke was standing up, inner used the scare technique Kisame thought her and Sasuke feel to his knees in fear.

Sakura took back control and deactivated the mirrors and saw a fidgety Kakashi on the ground.

"Well that means I win right Sasuke" Sakura said

"Y…Yeah you win" Sasuke said

"Great know you might want to go to the hospital before returning home okay" Sakura said

"Okay whatever you say" Sasuke said slowly walking to the hospital

"Now lord Hokage why are you here" Sakura said

"I came here to see you fight but if I can ask one thing sakura" the third asked

"Sure what is it" Sakura said

"Are you the last heir to the Lai clan" the third asked

"I am lord hokage and you know just as I know that it has to remain a secret or we will have another war on our hands. Now that the cats out the bag let me take worthless to the hospital" sakura said picking Kakashi up and sending him to the hospital.

"Why is there an heir!" the third said in frustration

 **Thank you for reading tell me what you think**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sakura's determination**

Chapter 20

Sakura after defeating Sasuke and Kakashi was sent on many missions, the third believed that would help with the tension between them. Sakura went on information missions, delivery missions and a few escort missions. Sakura had to admit that she was getting exhausted from going back to back missions but the pay was worth it.

The third had summoned her to the tower, Sakura didn't sense any ANBU or anybody else in the room with him. When she entered she saw that the third had taken off his hat and was slightly relaxed, he told sakura to open up the scroll. Sakura opened the scroll and started reading it. She was reading about her clan, and read how they took advantage of the nations while they in power and how they stole powers from different clans around the nation.

Sakura stared at the third and rolled the scroll back the way it was, she then grabbed the chair near the wall and sat down.

"So lord hokage do you wish to control me" Sakura asked

"In a way yes, but to make sure we don't cause an uproar with the clans in the village and outside the village" the third said

"Again lord hokage do you wish to control me" Sakura said

"Fine, Yes I want to control your every movement, your every thought and your every motive that would compromise this village sakura that is what I want" the third said with a big sigh

"Well then lord hokage I didn't know I threatened you so much, is it because you're afraid of the elders finding out and stripping away me and your title and forcing me to be a breeding pond, is that it or is it because you have to many regrets of killing my people and realizing that when people find out about me they are going to riot and ask why was there a survivor!" Sakura said

The third was sweating because sakura was right and that he regrets killing her clan members mostly the innocent children. He got up and looked out the large window, he didn't want to face sakura but know he had too.

"…Sakura I give you permission to leave the village again you must come back in three to four years" the third said

"First of all im not leaving without killing a certain elder, second im taking Hinata with me and third I expect to be paid monthly and not considered a missing nin" Sakura said

"By certain elder who are you talking about?!" the third asked

"Me and you both know how corrupt he is and how he recruits kids like me" Sakura said

"That doesn't mean you just kill him!" Sakura said

"You aren't going to do anything, you are just going to sit there, act surprised and proceed to attempt to find the murder simple right" Sakura said

The third had a grim look on his face and nodded in sakura's direction, Sakura left the tower and disguised herself as one of Donzo's ROOT members. She teleported near his house and saw that most of the Root ninjas were off and that she only had to deal with two of them. She threw a rock into the ally across from her and one of the ninjas walked over to investigate the sound. Sakura silently sneaked behind him and slit his throat, she place a genjutsu over the body and walked over to the one guarding the door.

Sakura saw that the ROOT member didn't notice the change, she was that he was sleepy and performed a sleeping jutsu on the ninja and placed him by the dead body and slit his neck as well. Sakura opened his door and closed it behind her, she sensed Donzo was in his room sleeping, she slowly walked up the stairs and masked her chakra. She came into the room and walked up to the sleeping body, she saw that he was relaxed and peaceful.

Sakura slit his neck, Donzo woke up from the blood in his throat choking him and looked at who did it to him, he saw one of his own kill him and cursed before dying. Sakura heard from Sasori that Donzo had stole the eyes of the dead Uchiha clan, she unwrapped the bandaged arm and saw many eyes on it. Sakura amputated the arm and wrapped it, Sakura left the room and went back to the dead ROOT members and placed them in the trash cans in the alley.

Sakura went home and took a shower, she washed way Donzo's scent and the blood from the ROOT members. After the shower she packed her bag but with more stuff, Sakura laid down and went to sleep. When she woke up she went to the Hokage tower and knocked on the door, when she entered she saw that the top officials were there and the two elders.

"What wrong lord hokage" Sakura asked

"Donzo was murdered, I sent your package to your mail container, sorry were busy today" the third said

"No problem my apologies" Sakura said walking out

She smirked at the results and went to collect her money, sakura jogged to Hinata's hiding spot and found her.  
"Hey Hinata! I have great news" Sakura said

"What is it" Hinata asked

"I have permission to leave and you ca come with, are you in" Sakura said

"Yeah! Let me pack wait here please" Hinata said running home  
Hinata ran to her room and grabbed her already packed bag, she wrote a letter to her father and left it on her bed. She took one last look into the room and went back to sakura, when she returned sakura was sitting down.

"Okay lets go!" Sakura said with Hinata beside her

 **Thank you for reading please tell me what you thought**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sakura's determination**

Chapter 21

 **I am skipping to 2 years**

Sakura and Hinata have been outside the village for a year 2 and have been getting stronger and smarter. They have learned how the black market works and how to sell in the black market, sakura was better a negotiating with people while Hinata could take things without people noticing. Sakura had heard from gossip that Sasuke had ran into Itachi and tried to fight him, a few weeks after that he had disappeared from the village and is now considered a missing nin. Hinata's secret clan spy told her that her little sister was still getting better and that Narutos new sensei is one of the three sannin.

Sakura and Hinata did random jobs to have money on them, they did impersonation jobs, assassination, luring, and few seduction missions. Hinata's personality changed too, she was still quiet at times but most of the time she was talkative, happy and sinister. Now why is sweet quiet Hinata sinister, because she tortures sakura with her sneakiness and her pervertness. Sakura has to hide from Hinata when she senses her that way.

Sakura was wondering how the Akatsuki was doing in their time, she heard that their looking for the tailed beast and are going to use them for some ritual or something. Hinata had found them an assassination job and told sakura that she would be leading them. Sakura didn't care about the change in roles as long as the job gets done and their out by the time others notice. Sakura and Hinata had went to Iwa and got a cheap hotel.

They are to assassinate a local gang who stole money from the client, Hinata found the gang in an underground basement off from the village. Hinata told sakura to stay out of site till she killed one of the men, Hinata disguised herself as one of the village girls and knocked on the door.

The man that opened the door saw Hinata and gave her a smug smile

"Yo girlie, you lost" the gang member said

"I..Um was looking for my brother I thought he was here" Hinata said

"Hmm yeah your bothers here why don't you come in" the gang member said

"OK" Hinata said walking towards the basement when she faked tripping over something the gang member was going to help her up when Hinata stabbed him in the heart.

"Maybe you should learn not to flirt with certain people" Hinata said in his ear

Sakura had came out of hiding and ran into the basement she killed half the members and left the rest to Hinata, she killed the other half and did a little dance.

"Why are you dancing" Sakura asked

"Well we completed another job and we can raid this place while were here" Hinata said happily

"Well then we need to hurry and take what we want while we got the chance" Sakura said

Sakura and Hinata checked all the member for their belongings and then took stuff they liked from the basement room. In all they took ten thousand dollars from the gang, scrolls, and weapons, Sakura told Hinata that they needed to leave and they returned to their hotel room. Sakura wanted to take a nap when she sensed Hinata perveryness and teleported outside the hotel into an ally.

"Hey! Its sakura yeah" Deidara said

"Oh hey Deidara where's Sasori?" Sakura asked

"Right here sakura, and my how have you grown" Sasori said

"Yeah anyway have you guys been" Sakura asked

"Im doing great compared to my puppet partner who still disagrees on my art yeah" Deidara said

"Im fine sakura but do you still want to take my offer of becoming my puppet" Sasori said pinching both sakura's cheeks

"I think she doesn't want to be" Hinata said scaring Deidara a little

"Oh you must be the former hyuga heir, do you want to become one of my puppets" Sasori said

"No but thanks for the offer" Hinata said with a pink blush across her cheeks

"Why is she blushing yeah" Deidara asked

"She is in her pervert mode and is out to get me! So I will see you when I see you" Sakura said running away

Hinata ran after sakura leaving a confused Deidara and an intrigued Sasori, they would have followed them if they didn't have to complete their own mission.

Sakura finally ran far enough to rest when a bird from the village flew down and sakura grabbed the letter. The asked for both her and Hinata to return to the village. When Hinata arrived to sakura's spot sakura told her about the letter, Hinata said she will send a clone to get their money and they set off to the village.

The travel took them 3 days but they made it without any issues. When they arrived at the gate the guards were surprised to see them and told them that the hokage said to come to the tower. They arrived at the tower and were told to sit.

"It's good to see you again sakura Hinata" the third said

"And it's nice to see the village isn't in dismay" Sakura said

"The reason I called you both here is because im dying and I need you sakura to be the temporary hokage for when I do pass" the third said

"What kind of shit is this why me! You have plenty of others to fill the spot but I will accept" Sakura said

"Does anybody else know" Hinata asked

"No just you too, thank you sakura for accepting now you can leave please don't tell anybody about this" the third asked

Sakura and Hinata felt really bummed about the truth and put on a brave face for other people. Sakura went to say hi to her mom while Hinata said she will check out the compound. When Hinata came to the hyuga compound she took a deep breath in and knocked on the door, one of the branch family opened the door and was surprised to see Hinata. The branch family member invited her in and told her to stay in the room, Hinata waited for her father to come in the room she was standing up because she knows she probably isn't welcomed at the compound anymore.

"Hinata" Hizashi said

"Father" Hinata said

"Im surprised you came back here after just leaving without a goodbye" Hizashi said

"…"

"You want to know if I have banished you from this house, yes I have and I no longer claim you as my daughter, while you were gone I made Neji part of the main branch to fix the damage you caused, now that im done you can leave" Hizashi said walking off

Hinata balled her hands up and cried after he left, she finally got up a minute later and walked out of the compound. Hinata's little sister saw her and gave her a scowling face, Hinata saw that and walked on to the ramen shop and ordered a bowl. Sakura meet Hinata there, she saw Hinata was sad and also ordered a bowl of ramen too. Sakura told Hinata that she got them an apartment and Hinata went to it, Sakura paid for their food and went to the apartment, she left Hinata alone and sleep the next morning sakura saw that Hinata was working out and looked better.

"So are you feeling better" Sakura asked

"Yeah I can understand the banished part and why he doesn't want to claim me as his daughter, but I will get over it" Hinata said

Sakura smiled and joined her in working out and they spent the rest of the day relaxing

 **Thank you for reading tell me what you think**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sakura determination**

Hinata's appearance is the same when we saw the opposite versions of them

Chapter 22

Sakura and Hinata had been in the village for 3 days and were relaxing, Sakura wanted to walk around and Hinata said she would join her. They left the apartment and went to the shopping district, they bought some new clothes and weapons. The girls were about to go into another store when they were stopped by some old friends.

"Hey sakura, Hinata! How have you been!" Kiba said happily

"It's good to see you both" Shino said

"Yeah it's been like forever since we seen you two" Choji said

"Hey! Shino, Kiba! It's great to see you!" Hinata said hugging both boys

"It's very nice to see you all, so how have thing been in the village" sakura asked

"Well you already know about Sasuke, and Naruto is with the sannin, Ino is now a chunin, Neji is a jounin, Shikamaru is a jounin, Tenten is a chunin, lee is a chunin, and we are all chunin" Kiba told them

"So what are your ranks?" Choji asked

"We both are chunin and will be taking our jounin test soon" sakura said

"Oh that's interesting" Shino said

"Um Hinata our sensei wants to talk with you about certain things when you get a chance" Kiba said awkwardly

"Ok I will, anyway me and sakura have to get going" Hinata said

Sakura and Hinata walked away from the boys and walked towards the park

"You know that it was coming you have to talk to her" sakura said

"I know it's just hard" Hinata said

While they were walking they were told to come to the tower, when they arrived they were told to wait for the others to come. The people that came in were Kakashi, Shikamaru, Naruto, and the sand sibling Temari. Kakashi was shocked to see sakura and angry to see her, Naruto was surprised to see the girls but more surprised to see Hinata.

Hinata wore a cropped fishnet shirt with jean shorts and her purple jacket, she was also wearing lipstick and eyeliner, Sakura now wore a black tight shirt with the haruno symbol on the back, and spandex shorts and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"The reason I called you all here is because the Akatsuki have kidnapped the sand hokage Gaara, you all leave by sunset today your dismissed and make sure to handle this with high caution" the third said

 **Thanks for reading**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sakura's determination**

Chapter 23

 **Thank you all for your support : D**

Sakura and Hinata were surprised to have a mission so soon and surprised that Gaara was kidnapped. Sakura guessed he was kidnapped after meeting Sasori and Deidara a week ago, Sakura also ignored Kakashi and Naruto while they were being debriefed. Sakura and Hinata went to their apartment and pack for the journey. They arrived at the Gate early waiting for the others, Hinata was wondering how it was going to go with Kakashi and Naruto in the group.

"Soooo Sakura how do you think this will turn out" Hinata said

"This is either going to end with me killing the boys or ending with us winning and going our separate ways" Sakura said

"What do you mean by separate ways?" Hinata asked

"I mean are we going to side with the village or siding with the Akatsuki at the end of this" Sakura said

"Yeah you're right, but if we go with the Akatsuki we can have a lot more fun!" Hinata said happily

"You just want to drink with Kisame again" Sakura said

"Ahh don't be that way sak" Hinata said

The girls were continuing to talking till the others arrived and said they were ready to go, the group made it half way to the sand village in 8 hours. Kakashi suggested that they took a nap and eat a little before continuing on, the group agreed and Shikamaru, Temari, and Naruto took the first nap. It was just sakura, Hinata, and Kakashi who were wake and standing guard. Kakashi has been watching sakura since he seen her earlier that day, he still feels angry and wanted to make her pay for making him remember Rin and Obito.

"Sakura how have you been" Kakashi asked trying to be nice

"Fine what about you" Sakura said mimicking

"Oh you know great, had to take stupid sensei training because of you but nothing else really" Kakashi said

"Really because I thought you were such a great sensei, Oh but that doesn't matter I don't have to listen to you anymore but nothing else really" Sakura said sarcastically

"Watch who you talk to little girl!" Kakashi said pointing his finger in her face

"This little girl can still kick your ass" Sakura said getting mad

"Alright you two let's not fight each other now sakura go over to my spot" Hinata said

Sakura walked to where Hinata was and stayed there till the napping trio woke up, Hinata napped net to sakura and Kakashi napped in a tree to watch Sakura's actions. After they woke up they continued to travel to the sand village, the tension between her and Kakashi was felt through the group and everyone stayed quiet. The travel to the sand village took them 4 ½ hours, when they arrived Temari was informed of her brother Kankuro. She led the group to the sand infirmary and ran up to see her brother fighting the deadly poison in his body. Sakura saw that it was Sasori's work and walked up to the suffering sand sibling. She used her medical chakra draw the poison up from the hole she poked near his lungs, she had water flowing through him to get the poison out. She took the purple poison out of his body and used herbs she collected to make the poison anecdote. The anecdote worked and he was breathing better.

"What! When did you learn that Sakura" Shikamaru asked

"Quiet will you he's trying to sleep and besides I learned that a while ago" Sakura said

"Thank you for saving my brother Sakura owe you" Temari said

"Alright, now we need to look for our Akatsuki members sakura said

The group members nodded and set out to find them, they arrived to where the Akatsuki members were but it wasn't Sasori and Deidara it was Itachi and Kisame. Itachi was secretly mad at sakura for making Sasuke go back to that haunted house but was also thankful because when he and Sasuke last encountered each other Sasuke wasn't as mad and apologized to him. Kisame was happy to see Hinata and sakura he grinned wider knowing he was going to have a hell of a battle with just one of them.

But also in the forest is someone who should have stayed hidden

"Wow Tobi wants to fight too!" Tobi announced

 **Thanks for reading**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sakura's determination**

Chapter 24

Sakura and Hinata were surprised by the sudden appearance of Tobi, Sakura really hoped that he wasn't there for her because he is dangerous. Sakura looked at the swirl pop mask and felt his eye land on her, she internally shuttered and got into a battle position. Hinata was pissed when she saw Tobi because he would try to torture Sakura whenever he got a chance alone with her.

"Why are you here Tobi!" Itachi asked

"Tobi wants to join the fight too! And he wants to see his favorite cherry" Tobi said

"Eh you got some problems" Kisame said charging Hinata

"You really want to fight fishy" Hinata said with a wide grin

Hinata and Kisame had started fighting each other, when Shikamaru, Naruto and Kakashi charged Itachi and were playing offense while Itachi was defense. This left Sakura and Temari to deal with Tobi, Sakura whispered in Tamari's ear and she nodded.

"So Tobi what kind of game do you want to play hmm" Sakura asked

"Tobi wants to play the game where Tobi gets to knock out cherry blossom and force her to stay with Tobi!" Tobi said

"First you're going to have to beat me first!" Temari said

"I wasn't talking to you!" Tobi said in a deeper and threating voice

Tobi charged at sakura, Sakura also charged at him and threw her kunai's at him. Tobi easily dodged and punched sakura in the face, she returned the punch to his mask cracking it. Temari sent a wind attack after sakura punched him and Tobi sent explosive kunai tags towards her, Temari didn't have time to react and got hit by them. Sakura wanted to help Temari but knew Tobi wasn't going to let that happen, she teleported behind Tobi and she used her charka infused fist and sent him flying towards Kisame.

Kisame was enjoying his fight with Hinata when sakura sent Tobi in his direction and Tobi crashing into him. The blow of Tobi's weight was almost enough to knock Kisame out, Kisame throw Tobi off of him and looked at sakura.

"You know pinky that was just rude and I was in a great fight and you ruined it" Kisame said

"Watch you're back fishy" Hinata said knocking him back on the ground

Hinata and Kisame continued their fight and Sakura checked on Temari and saw that she had 2 degree burns on her arms but was alright for the moment. Sakura saw that Itachi was still fighting the others and saw Tobi attempting to get up. Sakura walked up to him and pinched one of his vital nerves to paralyzing him. Sakura bent down to talk to him

"Well Tobi you lost this time but you know if you were honest like Marada maybe this fight would have been more interesting" Sakura said

"My, my sakura I will have to be more force full next time we meet and by the way Ms. Lai how is it knowing that you're the only one left and haven't extended the family branch" Tobi/Marada said

"That is my business for know Marada but who knows how this future stuff works" Sakura said standing up

Hinata had finished her fight with Kisame when sakura started talking, she walked over to sakura when she saw that she was done talking to him.

"We're going to get Gaara the others will be fine" Sakura said running off

"Guys were going ahead so catch up when you can!" Hinata yelled at the others before running after sakura

"WHAT they left us!" Naruto yelled

"AH what a drag" Shikamaru said

"Sakura has always abandoned people that's pretty normal" Kakashi said

"It is you who abandoned her and we spared enough time for the one tails to be extracted" Itachi said

The boys were pissed that they were fighting clones and that they had to catch up with the girls

"Hey where is Temari" Naruto asked

Thanks for reading


	25. Chapter 25

**Sakura determination**

Chapter 25

Sakura and Hinata had raced off to save Gaara from the other Akatsuki members, Sakura was also in an internal battle with her and inner. Inner had been quite for the past 8 months and sakura couldn't figure out why, sakura sensed inner trying to take control when she was fighting Tobi/Marada but suppressed inner so that there wouldn't be any issues. Sakura hasn't told Hinata about inner either because she didn't want her to get hurt. Hinata was curious to why sakura was in deep thoughts and gave sakura a hug.

"Huh… Hinata what are you doing?" Sakura asked

"Hugging you of course! And whatever you need to talk about we can always stop" Hinata said releasing her hug

"Okay!" sakura smiling

After their conversation they continued to Gaara, they reached a valley with many seals on the rocks at different locations. Hinata said she would take care of the seals, she made many clones of her self and teleported to the locations. Hinata had removed all the seals and signaled Sakura to destroy the entrance. Sakura used her charka enhanced fist to destroy the giant boulder, when the dust cleared she saw Deidara sitting on Gaara.

Deidara was surprised to see sakura again and happy to see her because he can fight all out with her and not be bored.

"Sakura! It's been so long how are you!" Deidara said getting off of Gaara

"Im fine Deidara, you seem well" Sakura said

"I am well until me and you fight" Deidara said getting into a battle stance

"First tell me if he is dead then we can fight" Sakura said also getting into a battle stance

"He is barely alive we extracted the one tail yeah" Deidara said

"Thank you for telling me" Sakura said ready to charge

Sakura and Deidara were about to fight when Hinata hugged his back

"Sakura I got him why don't you take care of Sasori" Hinata said winking

"You just didn't want to get poisoned" Sakura said walking up to Gaara and putting him in a medical scroll

"Don't you dare lose either, I don't want to have find you" Sakura said

"What you have no confidence in me" Hinata said playfully

"No because the last time you two fought each other you were in the mist village" sakura said

"Hey the battle was one for the books yeah" Deidara said giving Hinata a hug

"You two figure it out" Sakura said teleporting away

Sakura teleported to where Sasori charka was the strongest, she walked into the hidden area he was hiding at and got his attention

"OH Sasori where are you" Sakura said

"Well if it isn't my favorite girl, im assuming you're here to fight me hmm" Sasori said smirking

"I am here to fight you mister puppet" sakura said

"Very well then" Sasori said

Sakura and Sasori were fighting each other with everything because she knew that if she lost he would force her to be his puppet and Sasori knew that if he lost he would not be able to have her. Their battle continued while the boys finally made it to their location.

Shickamaru, Naruto, and Kakashi had just made it to the girls location, they saw Hinata fighting Deidara and sensed Sakura fighting someone else.

"Hey Hinata, where is Gaara!" Naruto yelled

"with Sakura" Hinata said

"Do you know where Temari is" Shickamru aked

"With me" Hinata said

"Why is Gaara with the useless bitch she gonna get him killed" Naruto yelled at Hinata

Hianta and Deidara stopped their fight and Hinata walked up to Naruto and slamed him into the ground

"YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON I WANT YELLING AT ME AND SAKURA ISNT USELESS UNLIKE YOU WHO IS STILL A GENIN AND THE BITCH IS YOU FOR NOT BEING STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT CLONES IDOT!" Hinata yelled

Hinata turned around and walked towards sakuras direction, Naruto felt guilty for yelling at Hinata and tried to walk towards her when Deidara stepped in front of him.

"You know im still here yeah" Deidara said setting off some of his bombs

The boys were surprised by the bombs and avoided most of them and were battling him. Sakura had won her battle with Sasori when Hinata appeared pissed off

"Whats wrong" Sakura asked

"Nothing so you won" Hinata said

"Yeah he's not dead but to he will need to gather charka to piece his self together again" Sakura said

"Alright lets heal Temari and Gaara then meet back up with the boys" Sakura said

"Not yet my dear Sakura"

 **Thank you for reading I want you to figure out who the mysterios person is**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sakura's determination**

Chapter 26

 **This chapter will be short**

Sasuke had found Sakura fighting the Akatsuki and saw that she had gotten stronger over the years. Sasuke forgave his brother Itachi for the massacre and for not understanding the position he was in back then. Sasuke left the village a few weeks after Sakura left, He did go to Orochimaru's assistant Kabuto and learned what the snake taught him. Sasuke killed Kabuto when he discovered he was going to use him to resurrect the snake. After that Sasuke went solo and did side missions to earn money here and there.

Sasuke had been tracking where sakura had been too over the years, he also started liking her which he didn't mind now. He also saw Hinata was sakura's right hand man of sorts and saw her to be a problem in the future. Sasuke was going to help sakura when she was fighting Tobi but he saw that she had it. He waited for her to finish her battle with Sasori before encountering her.

"Alright lets heal Gaara and Temari before we meet up with the boys" Sakura said

"Not yet my dear Sakura" Sasuke said

Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke and surprised when he called her dear. Hinata was also visibly shocked by his appearance.

" ….what is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"I was hoping you would be alone but Hinata here is fine, I came to ask you a question" Sasuke said

"What is the question" Sakura said

"The question is will you be mine" Sasuke said

"….." Sakura

"NO! She is not going to be yours EVER!" Hinata said angry

"I didn't ask you Hyuga" Sasuke said aggressively

"….." Sakura

"So Sakura what is your answer" Sasuke asked

"It's no now leave!" Hinata said

"Since you won't tell me I will have to force you to go with me!" Sasuke said going into a battle stance

"You really are pushing all the wrong buttons last heir!" Hinata said

 **Thanks for reading**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sakura's determination**

Chapter 27

"Regular conversation"

" **Inner"**

 **100 reviews thank you guys so much**

Sasuke and Hinata both got into battle stance and activated their kekkei genkai's, they both charged each other and made clashing blows. Sasuke was getting frustrated by their even strengths and managed to surprise Hinata with an electric kick to her abdomen. Hinata had stumbled back and returned the kick to him, she kicked him in the back and made him hiss in pain.

Sakura was stunned by Sasuke proposal but the more shocked person was inner who was asleep in sakura's head woke up. Inner had went into hibernation when she stopped talking to sakura, inner was also getting stronger as she was hibernating. When inner heard Sasuke's proposal she took complete control over Sakura and surprised the two fighters.

" **Well this is very unexpected, I thought you were still missing Uchiha and Hinata you know better than to fall for stupid acts like this."** Inner announced

"What's wrong Sakura this isn't like you" Hinata said

" **Shut up I didn't give you permission to talk to me"** Inner said

"I've seen this side of you before you left! I still have the slight grudge against this side of you" Sasuke said

" **Ahh so you want to fight me this is exciting it's been so long since I got to fight anyone and I learned a few tricks over the years"** Inner said

"Why are you acting like this sakura? Why are you not listening" Hinata said desperately

" **I have no use for the weak Hinata and im not sakura right now, so why don't you sleep for a while"** Inner said making Hinata pass out

"What how did you do that" Sasuke asked

" **That doesn't matter know Uchiha, now let's fight"** Inner said

Inner changed her blood type to Kimimaro's, her hair turned white, she gained the two dots on her head and her pupils turned black. Sasuke was taken back by the transformation and saw that she was different from before. Inner was more sinister than any person Sasuke ever met, she has the blood lust of many.

Inner disappeared behind Sasuke and stabbed him in his shoulder, making him scream in pain as his should blade was being destroyed. Inner jumped away from Sasuke looking at him, seeing his face twist in pain. Sasuke looked at Inner with disgust and held his bad shoulder. He sent Inner multiple fire balls and tried to trap inner in a genjutsu.

The fire balls Sasuke sent her inner dodged easily, the genjutsu he casted made her see the people she cared about. The thing about inner is that she doesn't care about anyone, so when he casted the jutsu he was surprised to see it blank. Inner broke the jutsu and charged Sasuke, Sasuke was dodging inners attacks and stabbed inner in her left arm.

" **I like inflicting pain not receiving it** " Inner said

Inner stabbed Sasuke in chest avoiding his spine but breaking 3 of his ribs, Sasuke now doubled over and cried in pain. Sakura had sensed inner went too far and took control over her body and saw a bloody Sasuke in front of her.

She ran over to him and saw the damage inner caused, sakura deactivated her kekkei genkai and started healing the worse injuries. She fixed Sasuke most of the way and healed Temari and Gaara. Sakura was upset by how inner took control and how she is going to have tell Hinata about inner.

 **Thank you for reading sorry for the delay**


	28. Chapter 28

Sakura's determination

Chapter 28

* * *

 **Short chapter**

"Regular conversation"  
" **Inner** "

Sakura propped Hinata against a large rock as she was slowly waking up. Inner had made Hinata pass out while she was fighting Sasuke. When Hinata woke up she saw an uncoucious Sasuke, Gaara, and Temari healed, then she looked to the other side of her and saw a sad sakura looking down.

"So sakura are you going to tell me what happened" Hinata said

"Sorry im so sorry I didn't mean for her to take control Hinata, I never wanted you to meet her anyway" Sakura said sadly

"Who is 'she'?" Hinata asked

"My inner personality/ **or more of unborn twin** " sakura/inner said

"Unborn twin, sakura what are you talking about" Hinata said

 **"Well there was a pregnant mommy who had twins in her belly, then one day a jealous sister attack mommy and one twin died in her stomach. Neither did she or my unborn sister knew that I was smart enough to transfer my little baby chakra into my lovely twin here and know we share the same body and head isn't that great Hinata and nice to officially meet you"** Inner said

"…..What I don't understand, so you have no had a twin sister before you were born and now you share the same body" Hinata said

" **Yeah what's so hard about that, know while im still talking you are my servant know!"** Inner said

"Servant!" Hinata exclaimed

 **"Yes, Servant know you do what I tell you to do for now on got it"** Inner said

"NO I won't do as you say im my own person" Hinata said

"Please don't listen to inner she gets very unnecessary at time/ **Unnecessary my ass she will listen to me if she likes it or not** " Sakura/ inner said

"OK this is new so tell me more about your family" Hinata said

"My family is originally the Lai clan, we use to be like the Uchiha and control lots of places then most of the nations killed us off and we had to go into hiding, our mom had to run away from her pervious hiding place when she was pregnant with us. Our dad stayed behind and was executed on the spot, mom got a village friend to let her in the village where she was attacked by her sister. Our aunt after the attack was sent to prison and mom was forced to give birth to us. Then you know everything else Ino being my first friend, the massacre, and other things." Sakura said

"Wow I didn't know, well I forgive you pinky but you owe me lunch now lets get them and go back to the village" Hinata said

 **Thank you for reading and merry chrismas**


	29. Chapter 29

Sakura's determination

Chapter 29

Sakura and Hinata had went back to the boys, the boys were curious about Gaara and Temari and asked to see them. Hinata told them that they were alright because she didn't want to argue with them and the fact that Sasuke was also in their care too. The group went back to the sand village, sakura and Hinata went to the hospital first to deliver Gaara and Tamari to their medics. Hinata went to get sakura and her some food while they wait for Gaara to wake up.

Sakura was sitting in the room waiting for Hinata when a hand grabbed her. She turned around to see an awoken Gaara staring at her.

"You and your friends saved me didn't you" Gaara asked

"Yes, but you should be sleeping lord Kazekage" Sakura said

"I see you healed Temari and Kankuro too" Gaara

"Yeah but you really need to…" Sakura said when he suddenly hug her and kissed her cheek

Sakura backed away and blushed

"Why did you do that!" Sakura said

"I don't know just felt like it but like you said I need to sleep right" Gaara said

"Why you! Just sleep" Sakura said walking out the room

Hinata met a grumpy, talking to herself sakura venting whatever happened while she was gone getting food.

"What's wrong sakura?" Hinata asked

"Nothing, nothing is wrong" Sakura said

"Are you sure you seem quite red in the face" Hinata said smirking

"Nothing now what kind of food did you get" Sakura trying to change subject

"Well I got us some barbeque and green tea" Hinata said motioning for sakura to follow her

The girls found an empty table and ate their food when the boys popped back up. Naruto was slightly mad that the girls were eating and didn't invite them but the boys had to talk with the sand elders to finalize the mission.

"So Hinata do you want to walk with me" Naruto asked nervously

"Hmm sure I will walk with you but first take off your head ban" Hinata said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"So you two wont get as many stares from the sand villagers" Sakura said

Naruto said 'oh' and took it off, he and Hinata went to walk around for a little bit. Sakura was now with Kakashi and Shickamaru, she was drinking her tea when Shickamaru asked her how her training was over the years. Sakura told him how things went and what she and Hinata saw while they were traveling.

 **Hinata and Naruto**

Naruto wanted to apologize to Hinata for insulting her back near the valley. He was a bit fidgety while they were walking to Hinata noticed.

"Um Hinata I..im sorry for insulting you back there" Naruto said

"Well you insulted Sakura really but I forgive you knuckle head, so rumor has it that you and Ino are a thing is that true" Hinata asked

"Yeah we are and she's awesome, beautiful and a great smile" Naruto said happily

"We should go back to the others" Hinata said

"Your right lets go" Naruto said

 **Back to the others**

Sakura, Kakashi, and Shickamru were talking when Naruto and Hinata came back. The group left the sand village and were half way to the leaf village when they sensed a high charka presence.

"Who is this charka?" Kakashi said

"Its him!" Sakura said

"Tobi is back for his cherry and her side kick!" Tobi said

 **Thank you for reading**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sakura's determination**

Chapter 30

 **Sorry for the late update**

Tobi/Marada was pissed when sakura managed to knock him out with Kisame and how he loss yet another battle to her. After he woke up he saw that Itachi and Kisame left him where he was and sore from the punch she gave him. Tobi/Marada came up with a plan to make sure sakura comes with him, Tobi/Marada followed the girls to the sand village and saw that they were about to leave and set his plan in motion.

"Tobi's is back for his cherry and her side kick!" Tobi said ecstatically

"Side kick! You bastard what the hell do you want" Hinata said

"Side kick said bad word, side kick needs to come with me and cherry" Tobi said

"WE are not going with you lollipop" Hinata said

"Then allow me to send you to a deep sleep" Marada said

Marada used his sharingan to knock out Hinata and the boys. Sakura had her eyes closed while Hinata and Tobi/Marada were talking, when the group got knock out Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Tobi/Marada staring at her, she had a light chill run down her back but ignored it. Sakura walked up to him and stared into his eye.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear a sleeping jutsu. Marada passed out, and sakura used her weapon string to tie him to a tree. Sakura also set a fire trap around him just in case he wakes up sooner than she expects him too.

Sakura had walked off from Marada when she felt strange and collapsed near Hinata. The next thing sakura saw was somebody picking her up and cover her head with something.

 **Thanks for reading**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sakura's Determination**

Chapter 31

'Why does everything feel strange?'

'Where am I?'

'Who am I?'

Sakura looked around the room she was in and saw white walls and door to the left of her, she assumes it's a bathroom because of the sink. Then sakura sees a mechanical door with locks many locks on it. Sakura realized that she was restrained to the bed and tried to move but failed. Sakura attention was directed towards the mechanical door when it opened. Three mysterious people walked into the room and smiled at sakura.

"Hi, how are you feeling" mystery female 1 said

"Weird" Sakura said

"Is anything hurting you" Mystery male said

"No im not hurting" Sakura said

"Is your vision alright" female 2 said

"Yes" Sakura said

"Great now 'Patient 43' we are going to release the restraints on you and take you our med center, so all we need you to do is corporate and not cause any trouble okay" mystery male said

"Alright" Sakura said

Female 1 and 2 released sakura's arm and leg restraints, when they finished they told her to get up and follow them. Sakura had a tough time standing up straight and wobbled a little bit walking towards the mechanical door. Sakura was walking behind the mysterious people when she passed by a door, she saw a girl with bandages around her eyes with black hair and pale skin.

"Patient 43 please follow us" mystery male aid

Sakura caught up to the mysterious people and was told to sit on the medical table and they proceed to give her a full body checkup. They seemed happy about sakura's health and told her to follow them again back to her room. Sakura again stopped by the girls room and stared

"Do I know her, she seems familiar" Sakura asked

"No you don't know her she was here before you" Mystery female 1 said

"Are you sure?" Sakura said

"Yes now please come along" Mystery female 1 said

Sakura was back in her room and got injected with a sedative and was forced to lay down and get restrained again. The mysterious people left and sakura was aloe again but sleepy

"Why am I here?" Sakura said

 **Thanks for reading**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sakura's determination**

Chapter 32

"Regular conversation"

" **Inner"**

Well so far I know that im patient 43, the doctor and nurses have been performing random test on my body. I asked them what im here for they say I am a 'SPECIAL' experiment and I am to remain in this mysterious building. Strangely I see many escape routes within the building and my senses tell me that I can easily kill the nurses. I wonder who I am…..

"Patent 43 get up" nurse 1 said

"Why I already did my regular routine" sakura said

"Get up NOW!" nurse 2 said

"Yes ma'am" Sakura said

Sakura followed the nurses to an indoor outside area with a large pond and a few trees, the nurses tell sakura to not hurt herself while they get the doctor. Sakura looked around and walked to the pond and sat on her knees. She felt peaceful with the quiet and looked into the lake to see her reflection. Sakura saw that her hair was getting longer and silkier, her skin was pale she assumes from all the test they perform on her.

Suddenly sakura started hearing a voice and a rude voice too, sakura started looking around and then looked into the lake and saw herself looking back.

" **Hey…hey outer body…hello can you hear me" Inner said**

"Who are you" Sakura said

" **You of course, well we were a twin but im mostly you" Inner said**

"Then who am I, why am I here" sakura

" **You are Sakura Haruno daughter of Mebuki Haruno last heir to the Lai clan, as for how we got here you were kidnapped protecting your team mates Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi and Shikamaru" inner said**

"Hinata….. does she have pale skin and black hair" Sakura asked

" **Yeah, you saw her that day you were walking around with the nurses, now sakura get your ass in gear and get out!" Inner said**

"How can I escape and what about Hinata" Sakura said

" **You saw all the escape routes when walking with them and you know that Hinata's door is open for a good 12 minutes because they blind folded her eyes, they don't expect her to run away, you will have to carry her to escape. Now you have 4 minutes before the doctor and nurse come back and mess with you again, create a clone and disguise as one of the nurses and teleport to one of the escape routes and haul ass" inner instructed**

Sakura listened to what inner told her and disguised as one of the nurses, she went to Hinata's room, grabbed her and went to one of her escape routes. The doctor and nurses didn't know the difference until they inject the clone with a new injection. They sounded an alarm and went to see where sakura went, they were shocked to see that Hinata was missing too.

Sakura ran deep into a forest with an unconscious Hinata in her arms. Hinata moaned slightly when she felt her body being moved, Hinata had her memories of what happened but after that she didn't know what happened to her besides her eyes irritating her and being tightly blind folded. Hinata moved her hands to sakura's face and felt her features she smiled because she was with her friend after so long in that mysterious place.

"Sakura, im really glad that you're okay" Hinata said

"Im fine but are you okay, let me move you to a darker place to look at your eyes" Sakura said

Sakura moved Hinata to a dark corner of the forest and started undoing the bandages. Hinata's top and bottom lid of her eyes were really red and lightly purple rom the tight bandages. Hinata's pupils were different one of her pupils were her original eye but more enhanced and the other was the Rinnegan that Pein (pain) has in his eyes. Sakura was amazed and worried for her friend's eye health in the future, sakura told Hinata to open her eyes and Hinata told her see could see very clearly.

Sakura and Hinata kept walking till they reached a village, they reached the rain village and they went to the Akatsuki hideout.

Sakura knocks on the door

"Who the Hell is knocking on the door this early, ruining my sleep that bastard will die….hey who do you think you are huh. Wait little bitch and pinky where have you been" Hidan said

 **Thank you for reading**


	33. Chapter 33

Sakura's determination

Chapter 33

"Regular conversation"

" **Inner"**

Hidan had woke up to find Sakura and Hinata outside of the Akatsuki door after escaping their mysterious captures. Hidan had told them to come in and sit down, Hidan wanted to be annoying to the guys before he told them that Sakura and Hinata were here. Hidan got what he wanted and annoyed the guys as a result he go stabbed in the neck by Kakazu.

When Hidan told Deidara that the girls were in the base he got out of his bed and ran to the living room where the girls were sitting and bear hugged them. Hinata told Deidara to let them go because she was still sensitive. The other guys had came to the living room and greeted the girls and were curious about where they were and why Hinata's eyes were different.

"Sooo do you know where you been pinky..little bitch" Hidan said yawning

"We don't know that's the issue right know" Sakura said

"And I have a name Jashin baby" Hinata said

"YOU really want to die huh" Hidan said

"You really want to be paralyzed" Hinata said

"Ok you two we can't have you two hurting each other yet, Sakura you said they were testing on both of you correct" Konan said

"Yes" sakura said

"Then do you remember how the doctor looks like" Konan said

"Yes" Sakura

"Good I can look through your memories and draw his face, now Hinata do you feel alright is the Rinnegan irritating your other eye" Konan asked

"No its fine I can see just fine" Hinata said

"Well while you're here I will teach you to use Rinnegan and you two can't leave here for a while" Pein said

"Why is that" Sakura said

"Because you two are considered missing and we can keep you safe" Pein said

" **SO were going to be trapped animals again" Inner** said/ sakura trying to cover her mouth

"No we are not going to do that" Pein said

" **I Don't believe you metal head bastard" Inner s** aid

"This is new Sakura, I didn't expect you to have split personality" Pein

" **Ha that's what you think funny really funny" Inner** said

"Hey Sak get a hold of your self" Hinata said

" **Shut it boobzilla" Inner** said

"Boobzilla hahahaahahha" Hidan said rolling over

Hinata was pissed at this point and charged Hidan who had his scythe and turned into his Jashin form. He slung his scythe down and got a surprise he nor did the others expect, Sakura had moved in front of Hinata and took the sharp stab to the heart.

She had turned into a Jashin with sliver and pink hair, red eye and the black body skeleton out lining her. The Akatsuki members were shocked to see her in turn so fast and they knew something was being held back from them.

" **Opps im in trouble" Inner** said sticking her tongue out at Hidan

 **Thanks for reading**


	34. Chapter 34

Sakura's determination

Chapter 34

Well you can say that inner messed up sakura and Hinata's plans to return to the leaf village. first of all Sakura was forced to talk about her family history and Hinata was forced into training with Pein, Secondly Itachi and Kisame were told to watch her 24/7 and make sure Hinata didn't escape. Sakura was forced to wear charka cuffs to keep her from over powering the guys. The girls didn't like how they were forced to stay with the Akatsuki after leaving the mysterious prison they were at.

 **The leaf village**

The new hokage of the leaf village is Kakashi, the decision came after he, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari and Sasuke were returned to the village and they found out that the girls were missing. Naruto and Shikamaru were upset they couldn't help the girls. Temari was surprised that the girls were gone and that she was healed. Sasuke was arrested and placed in the underground prison and was interrogated about Orochimaru and other criminals. Also they arrested Tobi/Marada when they found him tied to a tree and surrounded by fire.

Kakashi was walking around when one of his advisors had told him that he needed to come back to the tower immediately.

"What's wrong?!" Kakashi said returning to the tower

"We found reports that Sakura H. and Hinata H. were sighted a few days ago" fox

"They been gone for almost 6 months, do you know the location there in?" Kakashi

"They were sighted in rain sir" owl

"We have to make sure that the Akatsuki doesn't take advantage of them, I want you 3 to go and find the base, when you find it send a message and wait for instruction" Kakashi ordered

The Anbu left and Kakashi hoped that he could find the girls before anything bad would happen to them

Thanks for reading


	35. Chapter 35

**Sakura determination**

* * *

Chapter 35

The Anbu that Kakashi sent out has made it to rain and were making sure not to get noticed by any rouge ninja's. They were searching for a few hours when they sensed high charka levels and Hinata's chakra as well.

They found a safe position and sent a bird to message Kakashi of the hideout whereabouts.

Sakura was walking around the base followed by Kakazu who wanted to count his money. Sakura suddenly stopped walking when she sensed others outside of the compound. This caught Kakazu attention and looked where she was staring and sensed what she felt. He grabbed her arm and took her to his room.

"Stay here or I will make you regret it" Kakazu warned

"Finnne" Sakura whined

Kakazu told the others of the intruders and he, Hidan, Kisame, and Sasori went to see who was near the base and Itachi went to Kakazu's room with Hinata. Hinata was mad because she was taking a bath when Itachi bust in and snatched her out of the tub. Hinata grabbed a towel as she was being dragged to the room with sakura and cursed Itachi out with all the hate in her.

"So Itachi how long do you think we will be in here" Sakura asked

"Till we get the problem fixed" Itachi said

"Well you didn't need to drag me out of my bath bastard" Hinata said

"Stop complaining child, you're worse than Deidara and besides if you ran away Pein would be upset" Itachi said

Hinata looked the other way and wanted to be nosy so she went through Kakazu drawer and found lots of money in each of them. She tried to take some but Sakura stopped her and they began rolling on the ground. This amused Itachi because he and Sasuke would do the same thing when they were younger, He sensed the others had come back and waited for Kakazu to come back to his room.

When Kakazu arrived to his room he was a bloody mess and asked sakura to heal him, she complied and healed him. She could tell the fight was rough if Kakazu got hurt and wondered who they were fighting against. Kakazu told them that they killed the intruders and that they were leaf anbu.

 **Thanks for reading**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sakura's determination**

Chapter 36

After Kakazu came back sakura healed him and she told him that she was going to the kitchen. Kakazu nodded and went to his draws of money. When Sakura was far enough from everyone she teleported outside, she wanted to see who they killed.

The bodies weren't that far when sakura arrived, she saw a woman and two men lying on the ground. She took the mask off the woman and didn't recognize her, she removed the first guy mask. Sakura teared up a little because it was Xan, she knew him for a little time but he was a friend.

Sakura took the mask off the last ANBU and cried. The person under the mask was Haku, Sakura held his lifeless body. She as in shock and sad at the same time, she was hoping it wasn't any of her friends that was killed but it was. She knew Haku wasn't going to die easily, she saw that he was stabbed through the heart. She recognize the weapon as Hidan's, she cursed when she saw that it was him who killed him.

Sakura knew that she didn't have much time before they would look for her. She came up with a crazy yet unique idea for Haku. Sakura turned into her Jashin form and turned into the curse form. Sakura cut her hand and put it over Haku's mouth, as the blood was going through him his organs began to react to the blood. The wound Hidan gave him healed and Haku started to breathe again, Sakura gasped at the sound of him breathing.

Haku's appearance remained the same except for sliver locks of hair here and there. Haku woke up a few minutes later, he saw sakura looking over him and he smiled. He slowly got up and saw his dead comrades.

"Sakura how have you been" Haku  
"Better now thanks" Sakura  
"May I ask why you haven't left the Akatsuki yet" Haku  
"Me and Hinata were in bad shape when we escaped and they were the nearest and safest people we could go to….sorry" Sakura

"Don't apologies over events out of your control just come with me" Haku

"I can't leave Hinata and it might start an unnecessary war if we leave too" Sakura

"What war?" Haku

"I don't have to explain for now just leave and by the way you might get a little blood thirsty on the way back" Sakura said teleporting back to the base

When Sakura came back she sensed someone coming and walked the opposite direction, when she arrived to the living room she saw Hinata and Pein sitting down. Pein has been trying to teach Hinata how to use the Rinnegan. This was a failure and a success at the same time, He would get really mad at Hinata when she ignored his lessons or walked off.

Hinata Noticed Sakura and latched on to her, Hinata told Pein that she was going to have girl time and left. Hinata took them to her room and flopped on the bed, Sakura asked if she needed anything and Hinata said 'a break from metal head'.

Sakura told Hinata about her little escape outside and Hinata said she wanted to leave the Akatsuki as soon as possible. The girls came up with the plan and acted normal through out the day, when the night came they did their plan and left the base. They made it to the leaf village in a manner of a few hours and were stopped by the guards

"Halt who are you…wait its you two" the guard said

 **Thanks for reading**


	37. Chapter 37

Sakura's determination

Chapter 37

* * *

After sakura and Hinata escaped the Akatsuki they went straight to the hokage. They told the hokage what happened to them and were sent to the hospital for further checkup. The girls didn't want to go but due to the circumstances they didn't have a choice.

The doctors told the hokage that they were fine and nothing else was wrong with them. The girls were then rushed back to the hokage tower and were told that they were not allowed to leave the village and were told to keep quiet about what happened to them.

4 years later

The ninja war had just ended, and sakura was the acting hokage of the leaf village and Hinata was now the head of her clan. They were the power house of the village, Naruto married Hinata shortly after the war. Sasuke married as well believe or not and has a girl.

Shikamaru married Temari and moved to the sand village with her, Choji married and opened a family barbeque business. Ino married a clansman, Shino married a clan's woman. Tenten and Neji married and have 2 boys. Lee married an ANBU lady, and Gaara married a close female friend.

Sakura was ready to get married to Haku but her work and others keep getting in the way. Hinata would tease her about being the only single one left of the rookie nine. Haku would come by to the office and help her with her paper work so that they could spend time together. Haku asked her to marry him plenty of times but sakura would be scared to reject him.

Sakura finally agreed to marry Haku and they split the hokage work to spend time with each other. They would have 2 kids in the future with both linages.

Thank you for reading


End file.
